sisters, bestfriends forever?
by Psycho-Miko22
Summary: kikyo and inyasha are the hottest couple in shikon high till kikyo's half sister kagome returns with her father from New York. Kagome is the punk/Skater queen taking over the school. kikbash. Includes the whole inu gang. InuKag romance
1. Kagome's Arrival

Hey this is my first fanfiction so if it sounds super gay let me know ok? OK? So LET ME FUCKING KNOW! my friends thought it cool so help me out what do you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha...Yet (lawyers all turn around?) What was that? nothing , nothing

Sisters, best friends forever?

Character Introduction

Kikyo- popular, headcheerleader, and dating most popular guy and jock Inuyasha

Inuyasha-popular, rich, heir to Takahashi Corps, dating Kikyo

Kagome - Kikyo's sister, who just moved back with her father from New York City, Rich and Kikyo hater

Sango- Co captain of cheer, Kikyo hater, and has a crush on inuyasha's bestfriend Miroku

Miroku - Jock, Inuyasha's bestfriend, and a very perverted guy

Chapter 1 – Kagome's arrival

It was a normal day at Shikon High. Kikyo was cheering while kissing Inuyasha, Miroku was groping ladies including Sango, and Sango was just slapping Miroku. That was until a brand-new Black BMW X3 pulled into a parking slot, which caught everyone's attention. Because you don't see expensive, new cars like that unless Inuyasha was driving his car. Everyone waited silently while that person got out of the car. Then a girl who looked just like Kikyo stepped out of the car. But she dressed in black baggy pants with chains everywhere, a black t-shirt that says 'don't piss me off I am running out of places to bury bodies', with black and red vans, a chain chocker, wearing black eyeliner, wearing black gel bracelets, and her hair was with long red bangs in the front and a short Hair cut in the back. They watched as she came out and grabbed her book bag and skateboard. Sango noticing the awkward silence and decided to break it by, stopping the girl and saying," who are you?" The girl said, "well I'm Kagome and I just transferred here from New York City, and why the hell is everyone staring at me?" Just as Sango was about to respond Kikyo said "Kagome is that really you?" .Kagome responded by saying who else would I be." "Well why is everyone staring get back to what you were doing Kagome sister let me introduce you to everyone."

Kikyo ran up to the car, grabbed Kagome by the wrist, and dragged her to the group. Kagome tried to keep up with her as she began to twist her wrist.

"Kagome this is My Boyfriend Inuyasha, just as I described in my letters, his perverted friend Miroku, and that's it!"

Sango stood there red with fury whispered under her breath "bitch, you are such a bitch"

Kikyo was so excited that she stated to crowd Kagome in asking questions like what was it like in New York City, were there a lot of hot guys there, did someone get shoot in a burglary, and if she was going out with someone, and how was the flight to Japan.

But before Kikyo asked another question Kagome got frustrated with her,"KIKYO WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP, you really haven't changed have you?" Kikyo in a silent scared voice" What do you mean?" "What do you mean, what do you mean, you are such a blabber mouth, that's why I decided to go and live with my father in New York while you and your father and mother stayed here in Tokyo!" "So you did pick up some traits from your father, huh Kagome!" "What do you mean?" "You are just like your father, that's why mother left him because he was always yelling at her!" "You know Kikyo I never liked you because you were just a little Fucking bitch who ruled over everyone's lives, you were just a brat, well you need to grow up ok!" "And you need to shut up and chill!" Just then and there, the bell rang.

Kagome so angry and frustrated with Kikyo turned and stormed off to head to class. Sango stood there speechless, till she came to her senses and ran after Kagome yelling,"Kagome! Hey Kagome! Wait up! I want to talk to you." Kagome stopped and waited for Sango to catch up. Kikyo stood there tearing, than all of a sudden she fell to her knees. Inuyasha kneeled down to comfort her as she sobbed. "Kikyo don't let her get to you she is way younger than you are" "Inuyasha how would you know how old she is?" "Because she looked younger" Kikyo looked Inuyasha straight in the eye and said "She is the same age as you but younger by a few months." Inuyasha speechless looked in Kagome's direction. is she serious, Kagome looks younger than Kikyo

Kagome so frustrated yelled at Sango "Where the HELL is the office!" "D-d-down the h-h-hall to y-y-your left" Sango stuttered. Kagome marched into the office and through the door open with a loud BANG that the door nearly fell off its hinges. The secretary horrified, jumped up from typing on the computer. "GIVE ME MY DAMN SCHEDULE OR I WILL REALLY LOSE IT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lunges. The secretary assuming who it is gave Kagome her schedule as she sat back down quietly. Kagome walked out of the office to find a terrified Sango .Kagome stood there realizing what she did and silently said "Oh.. well I am sorry that I yelled at you, my sister Kikyo always gets on my nerves, by the way my name is Kagome, what's yours?" "Sango" She said quietly. Kagome looked at her schedule and asked "what do you have first hour?" "P.E. you?" "That is wicked awesome I have P.E. next too!" Kagome shouted. "read me your schedule" Kagome took her paper and read it off slowly "1st P.E., 2nd Social studies, 3rd English, 4th Algebra, 1st lunch, 5th Homeroom ,6th Art, 7th reading, 8th study hour, and 9th Home economics. Than I have Skater competition to go to after school" "whoa hold on one second, your schedule is the same as mine but I have nothing after school so maybe I'll go with you to your skater competition." Sango said. "Cool!" Kagome said with glee. "Check your locker number," Sango said. "It's 8573" "Damn it's on the other side of the school, mine is in this hallway" "oh.. well would love to chit chat and all but we should get to 1st period" Kagome said. "yea your right we need to go get changed for P.E., come on lets go" Kagome followed Sango to the Girls Locker room.

_How could she do that to Kikyo, Kagome Is gonna pay for that _Inuyasha thought as he walked to the boys P.E. lesson.

**_But Kikyo deserved it_**

_No she didn't_

_**You like kagome admit**_

_no I don't I like that wench, although I have to admit she was pretty and I love her attitude and she looks awesome looking like AAGGHHH WHAT AM I THINKING_

_**Admit it you love Kagoooomeee**_

_Shut up STUPID!_

_**ha you just called yourself stupid!**_

_who are you and what are you talking about_

_**I am you conscience and I exist in you head **_

_WHAT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD IDIOT!_

_**Ha you just called yourself an IDIOT!**_

(A/N. don't you just love mental arguments)

Inuyasha shook those thoughts out of his head and countiued walking to P.E. "Inu-Baby, wait for me!" He heard a voice cry out loud as stopped and turn around to see Kikyo in her P.E. uniform still a little red from all the tears earlier.

There that was my fisrt chrappy so i need atleast 15 ideas for the next chrappy and 63498632496324 reviews PLzzz...bonk sorry i apolidize... my sister bonked me on the head for writing 63498632496324 reviews, SOOO i just need 15 reviews Or no next chrappy!


	2. Miroku's 1st class of Death

Hey its me again and guess what? I thank you all for the reviews LOVE YOU ALL! XOXO thank you! Anyways here is the next chappy.

Inuyasha-what are you thinking why did you put that stupid voice thing you call a conchense thing in the story!

Kagome-Inuyasha its conscience not consense!

Inuyasha-I did not say consence I said conscience! Feh! Typical woman.

Kagome-what did you SAY!

Inuyasha- oops

Kagome-SIT BOY!

Inuyasha kisses his good friend the ground

Kagome-oh and um I have one thing to say………. I HATE YOU!

Me-shut UP the both of you! God I need peace and quite to work on this next chappy or Kagome I won't let you play with my chinchilla!

Kagome-no not the chinny its so cute, its better than Inuyasha's ears!

Me-and YOU! Inuyasha no more ramen for a MONTH!

Inuyasha-NO NOT MY RAMEN!

Inuyasha falls to his knees and starts to pull his hair out

Inuyasha-I can't live without my ramen….I can't…..I just can't..

Me-than will you two will shut up and be quiet for me to concentrate!

both nods

Me-good….now on with the chappy..

Sorry I forgot to give ages and year in high school

Kagome-16–sophomore

Kikyo-14 almost 15-Freshman

Sango-16 sophomore

Inuyasha-16-sophomore

Miroku-16-sophomore

And if you do not know the high school ranks than here they are 1st yearfreshman 2nd yearsophomore 3rd yearjunior 4th yearsenior

Sisters, Best friends Forever?

Chapter 2 ---Miroku's 1st class of Death

Kagome and Sango just arrived at P.E. class with a disgusted look on their faces as they looked over to the corner of the gym to see Kikyo and Inuyasha ONCE AGAIN making out. They look over to the other corner of the gym to see Miroku video taping them making out. Inuyasha pushes Kikyo to the side and storms over to Miroku. Inuyasha pushes Miroku over and says to him "Miroku, For once in your life….. VIDEO TAPE SOMEONE ELSE FOR A WHILE!"

Miroku shrug's and looks over to the girls then immediately he runs over to Kagome and shoves the Video camera in her face, "come on do something hot!" , Kagome gives him a Death glare and punches him right in the gut. Then he immediately falls to the floor breathlessly holding his camera to his stomach whispering, "I see Dead people coming from the light".

Kagome looked up and to only see thousands of moths surrounding the gym light. "Miroku those aren't dead people those are moths.".

"I see my grandma…….GRAMDMA ARE YOU HERE TO TAKE ME TO THE AFTER LIFE!" Miroku screams.

Than the gym teacher, who is also Miroku's Grandma, Walks up to Miroku's lame body and says "I am not dead and neither are you…….NOW GET UP AND STOP YOUR WHINING!".

"But Grandma you look dead, I thought you were a zombie"

"A zombie am I, go to the nurse and get your head examined"

Inuyasha sighs and yells, "I'll take him".

Inuyasha walks over to Miroku and grabs his wrist and drags him to the nurse's office. on the way you could hear Miroku yelling "I AM DIEING". Kagome than shakes her head and than mumbles "what a jackass". Kikyo than breaks the silence and says "he deserved it". Kagome than turns to Kikyo and snaps "Shut up brat……….your disturbing my moment of silence". Than Kikyo snaps back "well look who is talking Ms. Dark and gloomy", "whats the fuck is that suppose to mean, Bitch, do you want to fight……….did you just see what I did to that pervert…..I could that to you only 5X worse!...and your Boyfriend isn't around to protect you" "Than Kikyo trying to make herself look cool snaps back "I can take you on you aren't that tough…..I mean that was only Miroku!" "Alright than bring it on" yells Kagome.

Than a boy with a brown ponytail and a black head band, steps in and says "as much as I would like to see a chick fight, especially to hot chicks like you, I will not allow this without my bestfriend Miroku being here to video tape this………..so you will have to save it till he comes back!"

Than the P.E. teacher yells "alright enough fighting everyone……will the person who punched my grandson kindly raise their hand", Kagome than proudly raises her hand in the air. "Alright you what is your name". "The names Kagome and if any of you mess with me you will all end up as him ………. Only with serious injuries.", "Kagome since you punched my Grandson I give you A+ for the rest of the year!", "That's it!", Kikyo cried. "She should be expelled for doing that!" "No one had the gut to punch him because I was the Gym teacher and his Grandma," The P.E. teacher explained. Kikyo gets furious and yells "he's your grandson you should care" Kagome than jumps into the conversation and says "well I don't give a shit…he deserved it for being a pervert!...i don't care if he was the prince of France I still would punch him." Kikyo says "you didn't have to.. he didn't do anything bad to you …..Yet" Sango jumps in defending Kagome "that was bad enough what he did!" The P.E. teacher than says "that's enough of that lets get to the warm ups now" during the warm ups through out the whole period Sango and Kagome were having death glare wars with Kikyo.

There that is the 2nd chapter Remember I want 15 reviews Thank you.

Kikyo- Damn you Kagome I will fight with you later

Kagome-but I am going to win

Kikyo-no I will

Kagome-No I will

Miroku-I am dieing!

Inuyasha- no you are NOT!

Kagome-shut up Inuyasha! SIT!

Inuyasha once again says hello with best friend the floor

Kikyo- how dare you do that to my Inu-Baby You will die on the spot

Kagome -wait one sec Kikyo Psycho wants to talk here

Me-Kagome, Thank you…….Well that the 2nd Chappy so 15 reviews and hello 3rd chappy…… Kik, Kaggy continue….oh and Miroku bring out your video camera!

Miroku-alright and action!

Kagome-Kikyo you will Die!

Kikyo-No you will!

Me-later Fans


	3. A school day of aruguments

Hey what's up Fans! ) I THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO WROTE THE REVIEWS TO ME! THANK YOU! Any ways this Is the next Chappy!

Inuyasha-I shut up for a long time now so give me back my Ramen!

Me-No!

Kagome- and I want the chinchilla back NOW!

Kagome gets her arrows ready and points at me, Inuyasha gets out the tetsiaga

Kagome-NOW!

Inuyasha-I WANT MY RAMEN!

ME- OK...OK! Put those away and I will give them to you

Kagome and Inuyasha puts weapons away

Me-OK...Now put the weapons on the floor and kick them to me

they do as they're told

Me-Ok

I pick up the weapons

Me-Alright...HA now you can't have them

I run away

kagome and Inuyasha at the same time-HEY COME BACK WITH OUR STUFF!

Kagome-i want the CHINNYS!

Inuyasha-I WANT RAMEN!

they run after me

Sisters, Best friends Forever?

Chapter 3---A school day of arguments

The bell rang sounding it was time for 2nd period, Kagome and Sango walked to Social studies (They had the same Schedule) and the first thing that happen once they walked in was the guy who stopped Kikyo and Kagome from fighting, walked up to Kagome and took her hands in his and said," HI...Um my name is koga and i like you alot...so you are going to be my woman and we are going to have Thousands of kids" Kagome not looking surprised said "You know what you need to stay the hell away from me if you know whats good for you! Wolf breath!" Koga not happy with what she said and was about to hit her when she thought 2 steps ahead of him and punched him right in the gut. "Does that answer if I want to be your woman?" Koga made no response.Sango ran up to him and checked his pulse,"Hey Kagome"

"Yeah what is it"

"He has a pulse and all but i think he is in coma"

"How whould you know that?"

"Somebody has to Pay attention in Physics"

"Oh...well CAN SOME ONE THROW HIM IN THE DUMPSTER FOR ME OR SHOULD I TAKE ALL OF YOU OUT RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Everyone came running over to Kgoa and picked him up and went to throw him in the dumpster."Well now thats over and done with...Where is the teacher for this class?" "She is always late she only teaches this class 15 min before it is time to switch"replied Sango."well in that case" Kagome opens her backpack and takes out a black Ipod video 60 GB With Black Earphones."what are you doing?" "I am going to watch a American TV show called "Supernatural" that is awesome...You want to watch?" "Sure i guess...But i don't understand english all that well" "don't worry i will translate for you and let you know what is happening" "Ok than" Sango sat beside Kagome and started to sit really close to her,"Do you mind I am a little...no ...I take that back ...I am very claustrophobic..so I wounldn't mind if you WOULD MOVE AWAY FROM ME AND NOT PRESS ME FLAT!" "OK...OK...take it easy" Sango move away from kagome to give her some room and be far enough to see the Video.

Everyone came back and saw that kagome had an Ipod and all decied to crowd and join sango and kagome to watch. But knowing Kagome and her being claustrophobic she screamed" Will you people get away from ME AND SANGO...and did I invite you NOO! So Beat it OR I WILL TAKE YOU ALL OUT PERSONALY!" Noone heard her and decied to countinue to watch the show.Kagome turned red with anger and jumped at them like a wild lion and started to beat them with every chance she got.Soon after, the bell rang and still no teacher. "now will you people blame me for your injuries?" All shake there heads(but Sango). "Good, now beat IT!" Everyone Limps out of the room in a flash. _Man she sure is touchy but i am so lucky she didn't bet the hell out of me _sango thought quietly. "you better watch what you think Sango because I can be touchy and if you piss me off i could beat the hell out of you" Sango speechless asked" how did you know I was thinking that?" "Sango seriously you known me for two hours now and i thought you could sence my miko powers by now" "YOUR A MIKO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME...How could you?" "Hey well talk about it on our way to 3rd period...OK?" "Ok...Than but just don't blow up on me" "deal...lets go"

Me- sorry fans but i had to make this short because i am having a crisis here...my pet lovebird flew away from me and i got him for my B-day which was a week and 2 days ago and I am very depressed so I will update again soon (like tomarrow)

Inuyasha-so what who cares about a damn bird i only care that I got my Ramen back!

Kagome-Inuyasha SIT BOY! how could you be so self centered...she lost a friend for crying out loud!

Inuyasha- but aren't you happy you got the Chinchwilla back?

Kagome- yeah but this animal can't fly and we can still catch it and a bird can fly and its hard to catch

Me- no Kagome a Chinchilla is a faster runner than humans.

Kagome-Oh well this chinny can't get away from me (she spueals)

Chinny Mind-That is what you think i can get away from you in a snap but i am going to wait for the perfect moment

Inuyasha-I Don't care

Me- well later fans I hope you liked the violent Kagome so i will try to update tomarrow C ya(starts to Sob) OH IYA!

Inuyasha-Iya? sounds like my nickname from when i was a kid Feh probuly just my imagintion...Maybe she said Ija or Iyan or maybe even biya

Kagome- sorry about your lost so cheer up ...and Agghhhhhh...Miroku damn it I thought you were in the Hospital

Miroku-No my dear Sango I was revived twith your soft squishy buttof yours

Kagome gives him a Death glare

Miroku-SHIT...SORRY KAGOME I AM SOO SORRY PLZ DON'T KILL ME

Kagome runs after him

Kagome-sorry MiroKU but sorry isn'tgoing to HELP!

Me-later guys


	4. End of School day one

Hi I am back Miss me? No... well ok. Hey sorry I said I would Update tomarrow but updated a few days later. But anyways here is the next Chappy and Umm ye- AGHHHH! Kagome WHATTHE HELL DID YOUDO TO MIROKU! (looks at a Lifeless body of Miroku's)

Kagome- I didn't do anything

Inuyasha- you liar I could see it in your eyes

Kagome-what else do you see

Inuyasha- Hmmm... I see Beautiful brown colorered eyes, death glares, Cold freezing glares, an- wait did I just say what I think I just said...

(looks at Kagome)

Inuyasha- what are you doing?

Kagome- nothing

(kagome walks up to Inuyasha with a Chainsaw behind her back)

Kagome-why do you look so frighten

(she touches His face and brings out the Chainsaw at the same time)

Inuyasha- Oh Shit... Run for your LIVES!

Sisters, bestfriends forever?

Chapter 4- End ofSchool day one

Kagome explained to Sango about her being a Miko while on the way to their next Class. The day passed by fast for them and Sango never got tired of hearing Kagome telling off the teachers, just Because she was a new student theteachers thought she didn't know the Japan school rules, Kagome always had something new to say just Tick off a teacher. Its was finally 9th period and they were on their way to Home Economics. So the girls walked in to classroom and Sango sat down while Kagome stood in the front of the room.

"class quiet Down we have a new student Today" Said mr. Myoga

"Ms, Please Introduce yourself"

"Ok than most of you should already Know me from the Past classes, But those of you who don't, My name is Kagome Higurashi, and you guys don't even think about Hitting on me unless you want to end up In the Hospital Like a certain Lech Named Miroku! Other wise You people need to stay out of my Way!"Kagome said in a warning tone.

" Ok thank you Ms. Higurashi, you may now take a seat"

Kagome walk to the back of the room and sat down by Sango. by the time she sat Down Inuyasha and Kikyo came into the classroom Panting. Inuyasha's hair was a mess, his shirt was sticking out of his pants and his jacket was open. Kikyo hair was also a mess, her shirt was put on backwards and she had hickies on her neck.(Ewww sick I hate Kinky-Hoe even though I put that there) Everyone laughed at them cause they all knew what they were doing and they looked stupid the way they were dressed.

"class calm down, Inuyasha and Kikyo you are late report to detention immediately" Kagome Glanced at Kikyo and waved good bye while smirking. Kikyo turned on her heels and left the room with hernose up in the air. Inuyasha followed right after her.

"Ok class open you text book to page 167 and-" He stoped talking to see Kagome taking out a Monster energy drink and a jumbo bag of Cheetos.

"MS. HIGURASHI IS THAT FOOD IN MY ROOM"

Kagome looked up to the Teacher " No, Mr.myoga"

"Than what is that on your desk"

kagome picked up her bag of cheetos "this is a subtance of a thingimagig, bitinual, watchimcallit, superfilius, apparatus, and this" she held up her drink" Is a remefictuas osilating romofactor prognoitor."

Mr. Myoga looked confused"what did you say?"

"Huh"

"what did you say?"

"What?"

"What did u call it?"

"What do you mean?"

"you called it something"

"Huh?"

"You called it something."

"Judy Kirschbaum?"

"What!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind…" Mr. Myoga gave up and went back to school work.

But Behind his back Kagome was snickering while eating he food. she pulled out her Ipod and put on a song. (A/N I do not own All-American Rejects Or the Song Swing Swing)

Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Dreams cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love

Did you think that I would cry  
On the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like  
Being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Bury me  
(You thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(Away, away, away)

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Swing, swing, swing  
From the tangles of  
My heart is crushed  
By a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

She replayed the song 17 times and got tired of it. On the 17th timethe song ended she sat there and looked at her Ipod and looked for a new song to play. (A/N AGAIN I DO NOT OWN BREAKING BENJAMIN OR THE SONG 'THE DIARY OF JANE')

If I had to I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask Would you like that? Would you like that?

And I don't mind If you say this love is the last time

So now I'll ask Do you like that? Do you like that?

No Something's getting in the way Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick

As I lie down

Sore and sick Do you like that? Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate

And I don't mind Just let me say that I like that I like that

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl

Waiting for so long

No love, there is no love Die for anyone

What have I become

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place In the diary of Jane

she did the same thing and replayed the song 9 times and on the 9th time, the song ended along with Class. she was relieved and looked over to where sango was sitting and saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Sango wake up It's time to go"

"noooo mommm five more minutesss"

"Sango one I am not your mom two school is over three we have to get to my skater compition NOW!"

"mom Idon't want to be a punk anymore...and leave me along if school is over"

"SANGO GET YOUR ASS UP!... NOW!"

Sango sleeply shook her sleepyness off and said "Oh hi Kagome Did I fall asleep in class... and where is everyone?"

"Sango School Is over and we need to get going, My skaters Compition is in 15 minutes... and everyone LEFT!"

"Ok .. kagome you need to chill"

"I don't Give A SHIT WE NEED TO GET GOING!"

Sango got her stuff and Kagome and her ran to Kagome's BMW. They got in and put their seatbelts on. Kagome started it and they went onthere way to the skaters compition.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kikyo were in his Isuzu rodeo. he was taking her home and after he had to get home and get ready. They arrived at her house and they exchanged their good byes and he left in a hurry to get home.he got back to his Mansion and ran up stairs. He went in to his room and walked over to his closet. His room was Big, I mean BIG, his carpet was black and his walls were Red. His bed was in the middle of the room. the silk sheets were Black Also, he had a His black Gateway GT5082 computer(monitor Is flat)next to the wall on his desk. his closet was to the right and his bathroom was to the left. Inthe closet his usual Jock clothes on the left and his... Drum roll Please...PUNK thats right I said Punk clothes were on the right.

He got some clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. He came out wearing Black baggy pants with red threading, Chains on his pants, a dark green shirt that said 'I don't care how you act as long as your not stupid' In redblood letters, red and black vans, a black wrist band that said ' I am with stupid' and a arrow pointing away from him, and last he had a chain choker on.

He ran down stairs and grabbed his skate board adn yelled" Hey Sesshoumaru, I am going to my skaters Compition so I will probualy be back early morning. so later!"

Sesshoumaru came downs stairs" I don't care what you do so leave already"

"well you don't have to be an ass about it!"

"Shut up and Leave"

with that Inuyasha was out the door. he got back into his car and drove off to the compition. ' Damn i am going to be late by 5 minutes again thanks to Kikyo'

_Flashback_

_"Inuyasha" Kikyo said as she ran up to him._

_"what is it Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked_

_"i need a ride home can you take me"_

_"Umm... i have to go somewhere today and i need to get home and get ready. it starts in 25 minutes so I am so sorry but I can't"_

_kikyo started to wimper"I T-Thought y-y-you could take me... i don't w-want to w-w-w-walk"_

_"Fine I'll take you"_

_Kikyo turned into her Happy self in less than a second" Thank you Baby" _

_so we walked to my car and went to her house_

_END of FLASHBACK_

' I wouldn't be late if she didn't make me take her home'

With Sango and Kagome

" We're Here and i have to register so lets go" Kagome said as she took out her skate board. Sango nodded her head and they went to the registation and Kagome signed up.

me- Yes i am done and I took some advice and made the Chappys longer and put more description and what not...

Thank you to these People

Terra34

XangelqueenX

puppy-ears

InUgAl4EVA

Shippo and Phox

young kagome

-x-miya-x-

fluffyluver666

Inuyasha05

maddy62339

Kagome's Girl

xXCkyXx

Ivy-93

SuChAbAKa

MeiunTenshi

LesMiserables

twinkle-twilight

iNUfREAK2o9

-a-Lost-Cause-317-

Me-Thank you Fans

Inuyasha-I don't Care what they Think

Me-INUYASHA... I thought Kagome Tried to kill you

Inuyasha-Huh... O yeah Kagome did try to kill me but I grabbed your Chinchilla and threatened to kill it if she kills me

Me- YOU TOOK MY CHINCHILLA HOSTAGE! >(

Inuyasha- But I didn't Kill it she Gave in... See

(points to Kagome who is holding the chinny in a protecting way)

me- O... Ok than... I guess thats ok

Kagome Whispers to my Chinchilla- shhh don't worry baby Kagome is here to protect you i won't let Inuyasha kill you

Chinny mind- i will run away before he can kill me.. (sighs) Stupid humans

Well see ya later fans and remember Reviews please. Next Chappy is called ' The compition and Inuyasha's secret Revealed'

Bye .


	5. The compition and Inuyasha's secert

Hi thank you for reviewing and here is the next chappy!

Inuyasha-Shut up you'll wake everyone

(everyone is passed out right now)

me- ok than... the only reason they're passed out because I am writing the 5th chappy at midnight... well lets hope that they don't wake up...

Inuyasha- I said shut up..

me-Ok...ok dog boy

Sisters, bestfriends forever?

Chapter 5--The Compition and Inuyasha's secret revealed

Inuyasha

Inuyasha is in his car while on his way to the compition. Once he gets there, her notices that he made it right on time. He sits in the car shaking a drink, than instantly he turns into a human! "Now my transformation is complete, now on with the compition!"

He gets out of his car and walks over to the registration with skateboard. He signs in and walks over to a billboard with the names of the skaters competing. While Looking at the board he catches a glimpse of Kagome and Sango In the crowd. He and Kagome were thinking the same thing ' Damn there are too many contestants, well I guess i have to eliminate them!'

Kagome and Sango

Kagome and Sango saw 3 contestants standing around and talking. It all happened in a second, at first Sango heard one of the guys say "Whats happening bitch?" than in an instant she saw all three guys on the ground unconscience. Kagome was dusting off her hands. "TOO easy" She says walking off and Sango just followed her.

With another stoke of luck Kagome and Sango found another 5 contestants Sitting around talking. Sango looked at Kagome and said" Ummm... I'll take these guys out on my own." "you can fight?" Kagome asked surprised."Of course I can, I'm a demon exterminator I have been training all my life, Demons aren't that tough so these guys shouldn't be a problem"

Kagome watched Sango walk over to the 5 and instantly one of them grabbed her ass, and then the others just laughed. Sango angery and Annoyed grabbed 2 of them and Bashed their heads together and blood started oozing out of their heads. "She is not human" one of them said running away, the others just followed him. Kagome watched as she saw them jump over the gate. "Nice job!" Kagome complimented." It was nothing, they were just a couple of wimps" Sango said Proudly. "do you think I should help them" Sango said while looking at the 2 on the ground. "Nah they will be just fine" Kagome said with a smirk.'Damn i never knew Sango was tough, Maybe I should make her into a punk' Kagome thought at the Idea. Sango looked at her watch" The compition will start in a few minutes so you better get going.Kagome nodded and got on her skateboard and went to the blechers while Sango left to the food stands.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha had gotten rid of 6 contestants so far. 'their are 20 contestants and I only got rid of 6, That sucks' Inuyasha tought while scratching his head in thought. Till he tripped over something while losing his skateboard in the prosses"HEY WATCH IT!" He began then he looked up and saw Kagome. Kagome grabbed her skate board and yelled back"NOO YOU WATCH IT!"

"You want to fight bitch!"

"gladly"

She then looked at him" Do I know you?"

"NO!" Inuyasha lied.

"well are you going to fight Now!" Kagome Yelled.

"Hell yeah" Inuyasha said with pride.

Just when they were going to fight The announcer came on" All contestants report to the blechers for the 1st round!"

"I guess our fight was postponed" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"whatever you idiot you were going to lose anyways"

"keh.. you wish"

Angerly they being to walk over to the blechers.

The announcer came back on" This weeks compition has a few rules that you as a skater must follow, One- No onecan not fight Other contestants"

'Already broke that rule' thought both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Two- No tricks while On the field"(A/N Skateboarding tricks are ok its the confusion mess someone else up tricks that are forbidden)

"three- No help from Any one in the Audience"

' No problem' Kagome thought.

' I can do this without anyones help' Inuyasha Thought.

2 hours later

The rounds went by quickly than it came to the last round only two contestants were Standing. It was none other than Kagome and Inuyasha. " Each contestant has only 5 minutes to gain points, the contestant with the most points will be declaired the winner" Inuyasha and Kagome looked tired as it is and niether one had the to pull it off. "Iya Sagara will go first" Inuyasha knowing his que went on to the field.(A/N Iya is inuyasha's name for his punk human side) Inuyasha got started and so did the clock.

"Iya Starts it off by getting on the Half pipe and pulling off a 720 degree Indy , next a 540 triple kickflip, a 360 stiffy, and to top it off a 180 Method" The clock suddenly buzzed indicateing that Inuyasha's turn was over. " the points are rounded up, Iya's final score is 54,435" The crowd went wild.

Inuyasha's POV

I thought that there was no way that Kagome could beat me with that kind of score. Till they announced that is was her turn. I sat there watching her moves.

Kagome's POV

I thought IYa's score was pretty good but there is no way I will lose to a idiot. soon enough they called me up.

Original POV

Kagome was called to the field, she got on to the field and got started. "Kagome Starts it off by getting on the Half pipe and pulling off a variarl Kickflip, a 720 McTwist, She gets on the rail and does a noseslide, and she completes it." again the points were added up, " The score is 59,587... Kagome Higurashi is declaired the new champion for the year! Iya Sagara is no longer the champion!"

Kagome started to jump up and down like a 5 year old getting a puppy for her Birthday. She was so happy that she announced that the whole skate park should have a party for that one night after the compition. everyone else couldn't agree more. Inuyasha thought this was going to happen so he told his Elder brother ahead of time.

Kagome got onto a stage and held a microphone in her hand and spoke" Hey I thank all you bitches for coming out here and all but it is time to celebrate my being the new Champion... oh to introduce myself... the name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi... I moved here from New York City, New York in the United States of America also known as North America... But I am not an American... i moved to New York With my Father when I was a kid... so that makes me Japanese And i was born here in Tokyo, Japan... so this part of the audience" she pointed to the audience to the left of her" GO GET SOME BEER... and this part" She pointed to the audience in front of her" GO GET THE MUSIC... and this part" she pointed to the audience to her right "GO GET THOUSANDS OF MONSTERS AND PIZZAS... then you all Meet me back right here again"

Everyone did as they were told and all can back within minutes to the stage. "OK now those of you who are not goingt o participate all suck and I have a job for you... Go watch for cops cause with this kind of music will will be waking up the whole city!" Kagome a little too excited started to throw beers in to the crowd and turned on some music on high blast. She saw people drinking and dancing to the music, then she saw some actually barfing. She grabbed all the monsters she could Carry (which was 50) and ran to Sango making sure she would not spill a single can. She finale reached Sango " Hey SANGO do you want to help me drink all these!" Kagome said In a loud happy tone.

"Sure I guess"

"good, take 25 of them"

Sango sighed and took the 25 she offered and opened one and was getting ready to drink it ' I have never had this stuff before... If Kagome likes it than down the hatch you go' she pinched her nose and lifted her head along with the drink. 'hey this is good' Sango opened her eyes as she guzzeled done the drink.

"hey this is so good... and I never knew that!"

"good"

Then someone put their hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"AGHHHHHH!"Kagome screamed out and she whacked the person who did that in the head.

"Oww... what did you do that for wench!"

"you scared me half to dealth and I don't like it when people sneak up on me and scare me"

"well I am SORRY!"

"Shut up..." Kagome stopped to look at the person who scared her nearly to death" IYA SAGARA... What do you want anyways?"

"I came over here to congradulate you for beating the champion 5 years running"

"so you can to cangradulate me and still end up nearly killing me... how sad you can't congradulate people without killing them" Kagome sais with a smirk on her face.

"CAN IT HIGURASHI" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Ok" Kagome said this as she gave all of her monsters to Sango ,who was still standing there watching them fight ,and grabbed a monster and opened it. She grinned evilly.

"What are you doing" Inuyasha said backing up.

"Oh nothing... You said to Can it so I will" Kagome came at Inuyasha with full speed and pinned him to the ground. She saddled his waist and had her right arm holding his arms over his head and her left was opening his mouth.Inuyasha was stunned at how fast she was able to move and didn't notice that she shoved a can of monster down his throwt (SP?) Than immediately his body began to pulse with his heartbeat and he changed back to normal (His hanyou side) Than Kagome got up Horrifid and look at him. "inuyasha..." she whispered and took a step back. Than she ginned evilly. "I am going to tell kikyo now that her boyfriend is playing Jock in the daytime when i know that at heart you are a punk!" She grabbed Sango and headed to the car with all their monsters.

"damn it! there is always that one ingrediant that is in Monsters that undo the potion and bring back to normal...OH DAMN IT ALL!"

Me-- OK That chappy sucked I know it did I didn't have a lot of time to write that one like the others. My dog is in Doggy school and I have to train her 2 times a day 30 minutes each And it take up my time so I am on a really short schedual right here to bare with me ok?

(everyone wakes up suddenly)

Kagome- OK no prob... I was wondering how much does it cost to get in to doogy school?

Me- 100 dollars... Why?

Kagome-- I want to train a dog that i know of that is rude and disobedient... Thats all

Me- ok than

Inuyasha--- which dog are you talking about Kagome?

Miroku-- I think we all know what kaggy is talking about but you!

Sango--- yeah we all know

Shippo-- yup and the dog will deserve it to

(they all smirk with a evil grin as they look at Inuyasha)

Kagome-- Inuyasha will you come here for a sec?

inuyasha -- sure.. I guess

(behind Kagomes back she has a collar and a leash ready at hand)

Kagome--OK NOW YOU GUYS

(everyone jumps at inuyasha and holds him down But inuyasha breaks free and runs)

Everyone-- Inuyasha get back here

Inuyasha--NO WAY!

Me-- well later guysI ahve to go to bed Nighty night zzzzz


	6. Telling Kikyo and Kagome's evil Plan

God feel like i got hit by a semi-truck. I am so exhasted. I can't breath. (falls over and dies) NO! i am OK! sorry my head hurts while i write this. I had 3 monsters earlier. and i have a monster hangover. But i may not make the story long so sorry.

Inuyasha-- WHAT! what do you mean you WON'T MAKE the story long?

Me-- I can't do it because ok? OK?

inuyasha-- OK! but stop yelling you wench... it hurts my ears!

Me-- Stop yelling? What do you mean stop yelling?... You were yelling in the first place so shut the fuck up INUWASHA!

inuyasha--I said stop yelling

Kagome-- she can do as she pleases freak boy!

Inuyasha-- what did you call ME?

Kagome-- I said FREAK BOY... do you need hearing aids?... I thought you said you can hear everthing around you?

Inuyasha--I need hearing aids now beacuse you girls are so feakin loud

Me--shut up the both of you

(they glare at each other)

Sisters, Bestfrineds forever?

Chapter 6- Telling Kikyo and Kagome's evil Plan (short chappy--SO SORRY! -.- )

Kagome and Sango just arrived at Kagomes mothers house. Kagome went to check in with her Father and tell him she was going to drop off Sango at her house. (A/N it is 1:33 AM) It was late But Sango already told her parents she might be home later on that night when Kagome announced the after party. Kagome let her dad know and she was off to Sango's house.

-Yawns-" Kagome why are you living at Kikyo's house when you should be living with your dad in another house away from your mom?... and aren't your parents divorced or something like that?"

"yeah... It's just that we need a place to stay while my dad finishes painting the outsides of our house and putting in new cabinets wireing and bathtubs...ECT. you get the point right?"

"yeah I guess... ok... but are you going to be in school tomarrow?"

"I don't know that all depends...Why?"

"I don't know... When... When I...When I was in Elementry school through out Middle school I was a Punk rocker and I was wondering if you and I can go shopping tomarrow and go to Hot Topic or something?" (A/N I don't know if there is a Hot Topic or any other stores i mention in the story in japan but just bear with me ok?)

"Ok I guess... I need to go shopping too"

"Ok"

"Hey Kagome..."

"Yeah whats up?"

"I was wondering how long have you been a punk and how long were you skate boarding?"

"WellI have been a punk my whole life...I didn't care of what others thought of me... My mother didn't pay to much attention to me so i was always with my dad... he was with me all the time... he taught me many things as i grew up... my mom was never really there for me... she was with my stupid idiotic sister Kikyo!" Kagome said kikyo in an annoying tone.

"oh...sorry to hear that"

"HEY I DON"T WANT YOUR FUCKIN PITY FOR ME OK SO STOP...WOULD YA!"

"Ok than..."

"Thank you ... oh and i have been skateboarding since i was 11 years old"

"oh cool... i started skateboarding when i was 12 and stopped when i was 15" Sango said this in a sad tone.

Kagome stole a glance at Sango before finally saying "Well we're here... Later Sango"

"Later Kagome" Sango said while depressingly get out of the BMW.

"Sango meet me at the Bleacher tomarrow morning...OK!"

"yeah sure" Sango said than she silently walked to her porch.

'Hmmm I wonder why Sango is all depressed when she said she stop boarding at 15... I ask her later'

Kagome just thought of the conversation she just had with Sango and turned up the radio and drove home. Till a certain song came on and Kagome got excited.' Alright this my song'

(A/N i don't own Metallica or the song Sad but True)

Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who takes you there  
Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who cares  
They  
They betray  
I'm your only true friend now  
They  
They'll betray  
I'm forever there

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true

You  
You're my mask  
You're my cover, my shelter  
You  
You're my mask  
You're the one who's blamed  
Do  
Do my work  
Do my dirty work, scapegoat  
Do  
Do my deeds  
For you're the one who's shamed

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true

Hate  
I'm your hate  
I'm your hate when you want love  
Pay  
Pay the price  
Pay, for nothing's fair

Hey  
I'm your life  
I'm the one who took you here  
Hey  
I'm your life  
And I no longer care

I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true

I'm your truth, telling lies  
I'm your reasoned alibis  
I'm inside open your eyes  
I'm you

Sad but true

Kagome sang along with the whole song. It finally ended as she got home.She walked inside to find her father sitting on the couch surfing through channels. He stopped to watch Kagome walk through door.

"Hey Dad"Kagome said in a tiring tone.

"Hey Kaggy... what wrong?"

"hmm... oh its nothing just tired thats all... I need to talk to Kikyo I'll be right back."

"Okgo easy on her thhis time...ok?"

"yeah sure... like i ever will" she mumbeled that last part to herself.

"Oh before i go talk to Kikyo when will our house be done?"

"It's done... why?"

"Just curious... so when do we move in?"

"we already did move most of the shit in the house so now we need to get our clothes and move your brohers junk in then we are finished"

"ok than well later dad"

"ok"

Kagome walked up stairs into a large hallway with 3 doors on the left and 2 doors on the right.Kagome walked to the 2 door on the left. she opened the door to find Kikyo talking on the phone.

"uhuh... Yeah... really?...Awesome... no... no of course not... no he is sucha perv who would like him... ok i admit i do a little... no ... hold up..." Kikyo puts her hand to the mouth of the phone and looks at Kagome starring Daggers at her "What do you want Kanomee?" Kikyo was really pushing Kagome's temper. (A/N If Kikyo said that to you and your name was Kagome wouldn't you just want to push her right in the gut?)

"uh... Yeah I wanted to talk to you about your BOYFRIEND named Inuyasha"

"Hey I go to go Kanomee wants to talk to me about my Inu-Baby... Yeah ok... I'll see you tomarrow than... ok... ok... Bye Kagura" Kikyo hangs up the phone and turns to talk to Kagome "Anyways what do you want to talk about MY Inu-Baby for anyways?"

"yeah Kikyo i know this will break your heart and it's true when I went to my Skaters compition with Sango after School, so yeah..."

"wait you mean you and Sango are friends and she didn't tell me?"

"Kikyo the only reason she didn't tell you is because She hates your fucking guts and I do to... I am telling you this to see the look on your face when I get Inuyasha to tell you."

"What do you mean you were talking to Inu-Baby behind my back! You are such a slut!" Kikyo was pissed even though she really didn't get the point.

"SHUT UP AND STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS YOU IDIOT!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo was silent and Shut up so Kagome could talk and not get yelled at anymore.

"Kikyo your fucking boyfriend is a punk and was playing jockbehind your back... he was only playing jock to get to the sluttiest girl in school or in his words the hottest girl in school!"

Kikyo denied it and yelled back "HOW would YOU knowKagome?... I've known him longer than you did... How would you know that?"

'Damn she is so fucking Retarted... I just said Sango and I saw him at the skaters compition... what an IDIOT!' Kagome yelled in her head.

"WOW... you are more stupid than I thought Kikyo... I just said Sango and I saw him at the skaters Compition and we saw him like that and here you are crying and wimpering like a Baby... no wonder you are dateing Inuyasha, it's because you need someone to protect you from others saying stuff to you... you are sucha pathetic loser"

On the other side of Kikyo's room door in Kagome and Kikyo's Mother, Karen (A/N i don't know Kagome's moms name so I made up a name), she was listening to the girls yell at each other. She thought about going into stop Kagome from saying such things to Kikyo and to comfort Kikyo form crying, but she knew she couldn't do a thing when Kagome is in there Causing it. She decided to Ignore it.

Kikyo got mad at Kagome for calling her a pathetic Loser and got up. "Why you little bitch how dare you call me a PATHETIC LOSER!" Kikyo lunged at Kagome ready to hit her. right when she was going to hit her Kagome grabbed her fist and twisted it to where it was behind her back, than Kagome Pushed her against the wall.

"Now seriously kikyo you have known me for years and here you are trying to punch me when you and I both know that I am a Miko and you are nothing but a Priestess" SIGHS" think before you do anything you Slut"

Kikyo than calls for her mom "MOM... KAGOME IS BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Their mom comes in moments later to find kikyo against the wall and kagome holding her there. Kagome look at her mom and give her a death glare. Their mom than ran for the hills away from Kagome.

"honestly kikyo mom know well not to mess with me cause my dad taught me everything I need to know"

Kagome than released Kikyo and walked to the door to leave.

"Think about what I just Said Inuyasha is a Punk at heart he isn't a jock he is just trying to get to you" Kagome turned around a left to he room (Guest room).

Kagome got ready for bed and was just about to crawl into her bed till her dad came in.

"what do you want I am -Yawns- tired?"

"Kagome you go to school tomarrow and souta and I will go take the rest of the stuff to the house and one moe thing good job on scareing kikyo... what di you do to her she is so scared that she was crying and asked for your mother to go sleep with her ... she was afraid you were goint o go to her in the middle of the night a assassain her."

"I would to"

"Go to sleep and forget Kikyo" Her Dad (Eric) was about to walk out the door to his room.

"right... Night dad!"Kagome yelled and Eric turned around "night Kaggy"and with that she went to sleep.

Morning

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-

Kagome picked up the clock and threw it at the wall causing souta to wake upwith aloud Bang on the otherside of the wall. Kagome sat up in bed and looked around her room to find it still dark. (yawns) 'morning already' she got out of bed and walked up to the window and opened the Blinds a little to see the light come through and blind her. She quickly closed blinds and pulled her arms back as if she got burned. "OWWW... THE LIGHT IT BURNS!" 'thank god i didn't melt' kagome walked up to the closet and got out an outfit and was about to open the door till someone bet her to it. Souta came in her room."JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO WAKE ME UP WITH YOUR ALARM CLOCK!"

"oh shut up souta and get out of my way" Kagome said sleeply that she looked annoyed.

"NO YOU APPOLIGISE FIRST"

"no"

"YES"

"no"

"YES"

"no"

"YES"

"no"

"YES"

"no"

"YES!"

kagome had enough so she kicked souta in the stomach just enough to get him out of the way without hurting him. He after all was her full brother other than her slutty half sister.

Souta fell backwards, kagome took the opprotunity to walk past him. Just when she walked past him, Souta grabbed her ankel and Kagome dragged him to the bathroom. when she reached it she picked up by the shirt collar and raised him to her face "Souta leave me alone go bother kikyo"

"NO"

"why not" Kagome said tiredly.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO NEAR THAT SLUT"

'Just like me' Kagome thought before closing the door half way with her arm outside and dropping souta on the floor. She quickly withdrawed her arm and closed the door to the restroom. She did her morning routine. She showered , brushed her hair and teeth, got ready, put on her make up, got her shoes on and grabbed her backpack. Her outfit was awesome she was wearing Black withred stitching chain Capris, a black Tee that said the Band name HIM and their Logo in red that looked like it was dripping blood, red and black stripped mid-shin socks, Black Mojo Globe Shoes, a wrist band on her right arm, black with Red stitch Arm warmer, and black eyeliner with light red eyeshadow.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a monster, a giant bag of cheetos, and 5 pixie sticks. she put them in her bag and grabbed her keys and went to the Garage.she walked up to a Blackracing motorcyclewith a picture of a skull with dripping blood on the sides. She picked up her helmet, got on and started it. Then she was off to school.

SANGO

'whats keeping her'

Sango sat there waiting for Kagome till a black racing motorcycle pulled into a parking slot. Everyone stopped in their conversations and looked to see who the rider is. Even Inuyasha was curious. Kikyo just looked disgusted and turned away. The rider took off their helmet and revealed Kagome. everyone was shocked that she could ride a motorcycle like it was nothing. Kagome put down her helmet and walked throught the crowd to the blechers to Sango.

NOW WITH BOTH

Kagome walked up to Sango and sat down. " Everyone looked as if you came from heavan" Sango said with a bored look on her face. Kikyo alone with Inuyasha and he followers came up to Kagome and Sango.

"Kanomee you are a liar, I asked Inu-Baby if he really was a punk and if he went to your stupid Skaters compition... and he said no... so you are a big fat liar Kanomee... Sango better be careful around her cause she will lie to you." Kikyo said.

"Since when have you been worrying about me?" Sango Said.

"Well... Since now!" Kikyo said.

"well I don't care if he lies to you Kikyo... Sango and I know what we saw... didn't we Sango" Kagome said.

"Yeah we did and we can prove it to just watch"Sango said.

Kagome and Sango just Glared Inuyasha down for lieing and makeing them look like liers.

"Yeah what ever you say come on girls and lets go Inu-Baby" Kikyo said.

Kikyo turned around to go but one of her followers got in her way "Get out of my way!" Kikyo than pushed her aside. and she fell on to the blecher, but wasn't hurt. she sat there waiting for the others to leave so she can walk right behind them. she was wearing a Orange Tank top with a green flower on the bottom left side, Blue jeans, and white flip-flops. Her hair was put up in a small ponytail on onside and the rest was down (like her hair is in the series).But before she could get up and go follow Kagome called out to her.

"Hey you."

The girl just points to herself "Me" she said in a tiny voice.

"yeah you we want to talk to you"

The girl just got up and walked over to them and sat down.

"Whats your name?" Kagome asked.

"my name is... Rin... Rin Fujishima"

"Rin does Kikyo always treat you like that?"Sango asked.

"Yeah she does" while Rin said that she looked to the ground.

" do you want be part of our group?... Cause with Kagome and I around Kikyo can't pick on you." Sango said.

"Yeah sure If it will help get me away from Kikyo"

"why do you hang out with her so much if all you want to do is get away?"Kagome asked curiously.

"I want to be popular and i want to have others to stop laughing and picking on me cause I am a nobody"Rin siad in the tinniest voice. (CUTE!)

"Well thats all about to change cause Sango,Kagome, and I are here Ha ha... we will make you one of us." MIROKU said out of no where.

"Miroku where did you come from?" Sango asked.

"Why from the hospital my dear Sango"

He took her hand in his and she took it away leaving a down Miroku.

"Miroku If you do anything pervertive with your video camera I swear I will kill you this time around" Kagome said.

"Don't worry my dear Kagome" Miroku said Proudly.

"Oh shut up..."

"Ok ma'am"

"Sango.. Rin... We should do something to ruin Kikyo's reputation."

Sango, Rin, and Kagome sat there in thought.

"I have something that will help but I thin k you guys are going to hate me for it though" Miroku said.

Everyone--... (not paying attention)

"Hello Girls I have something if you just listen to me" Miroku tried despertly.

They still Ignored Him.

"HEY I AM TALKING HERE"

nothing.

"HELLO I AM TALKING"

"PLEASE ACKNOWLEAGE THAT I AM SITTING HERE TRYING TO GIVE YOU A IDEA TO RUIN KIKOY'S REPUTATION!"Miroku was tring despertly now maybe more than despertly.

"I HAVE PORN OF KIKYO WE CAN TRY TO BLACKMAIL HER"

They all spun around and looked at Miroku in a questioning gaze.

"You have porno of Kikyo?" Kagome said in a degusted manner.

"Yes I do"

"Why do you even hav any?"Sang asked.

"Kikyo makes me make porno videos of her and add effects to make it look better."

"Why?"Rin asked

"she wan't to get a video of her sleeping with every guy she sleeps with."

"How many do you have Miroku?... How many tapes?"Kagome asked demandingly

"30...why?"

"Instead of blackmailing I have a better Idea"Kagome said.

"What do you have in mind Kagome?" Rin asked.

"well i can go to the principal office tomarrow and..."

End of chappy

Me- holy crap its late. it's 4:57 AM when i finshed that chappy. Man it took a long time. I had a cup of coffee so i am wide awake.

Kagome-Hey psycho tell Inuyasha I hope he choses Kikyo over me

Me- Sighs- Inuyasha, Kagome-

I got cut off by Inuyasha

Inuyasha- tell Kagome ThatI will

Kikyo- Yay InuYasha will pick my over my rencarnation

Me-What the hell who wrote Kikyo in here? (I am extremly pissed at whoevr wrote Kikyo in here)

Kikyo- Oh I wrote my self in here

Me- fine since I am the writer I can delete you

presses the Backspace key

Me-Good Bye Kinky-hoe

Kikyo- NOOOOoooo

(pop) She disappears

Kagome-yay no Kinky-hoe!

Kagome gets up to do a victory dance ...I join her

Kagome and Me- YAY WOO HOO NO KINKY-HOE

Inuyasha-thoughts- Girls are werid

Kagome-take that back Inuyasha

Kagome Glares at Inu

Inuyasha-what you can read minds!

Inuyasha starts to freak out and starts bck away

Shippo- Inuyasha haven't you been paying attention at all to the story it says

(flash back to chapter 3)

Soon after, the bell rang and still no teacher. "now will you people blame me for your injuries?" All shake there heads(but Sango)."Good, now beat IT!" Everyone Limps out of the room in a flash. _Man she sure is touchy but i am so lucky she didn't bet the hell out of me _sango thought quietly. "you better watch what you think Sango because I can be touchy and if you piss me off i could beat the hell out of you" Sango speechless asked" how did you know I was thinking that?" "Sango seriously you known me for two hours now and i thought you could sence my miko powers by now" "YOUR A MIKO AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME...How could you?" "Hey well talk about it on our way to 3rd period...OK?" "Ok...Than but just don't blow up on me" "deal...lets go"

(end Flashback)

Inuyasha- I didn't know that

Sango- If i were you inuyasha i would watch what you think

Miroku - its hard for me cause when ever I think something pervertive Kagome gets mad and Hits me in the head and really hard to

Me- ok ok thats enough you guys

Kagome-No its not!

All still arguing in the background

Me- Sheez Anyways there that chappyt and I will work on the next right away BUT i won't update it till I get at least 17 reviews so its 63 reviews now so it should be at80 reviews when i update again. so Thank you and good night... I mean godd morning (yawns)

Inuyasha -shut up Kanomee

Kagome- You shut up freak boy

Inuyasha-Thats it!

Inuyasha pounces at Kagome but she dodges and pounces on him and Sango joins the fight to help Kagome than Miroku jumps in to help Inu and Shippo... well He is more mature than these guys so he stays out and watches.

Me- (sighs) well i better go beak up that Fight later fans!

NEXT CHAPPY--THE ASSEMBLY AND THE DOG MIROKU


	7. Character Discription not chappy

Anyways I know I should be Updating a Chappy but i forget to write what the characters look like.

they originally look like themselves in the Series so I am going to write the different things about them

Kagome-16-Sophomore-Hazel Eyes, short hair with long blood red color bangs, dresses like a punk

Kikyo-14 almost 15-Freshman-Much colder eyes, shorter hair like yura (from the episodes 3and 4), dresses more slutty

Sango-16-Sophomore-green eyeshadow than pink, hair is always in a ponytail, light brown eyes, dresses like a punk (later on in the story)

Rin-16-Sophomore-little more taller than she originally is in the series, has curves, dresses like a punk later in story.

Inuyasha-16-Sophomore- short hair cut (guys Hair cut),no claws, still has his fangs-Dog ears- White ECT., Dresses preppy in the day and dresses punk at night but later in the story he will always dress punk (even in daytime)

Miroku-15 Almost 16- Sophomore- dark purple eyes and short hair cut (guys hair cut) Dresses little punk But still hangs with Inuyasha but ignores Kikyo

ok there is your discriptions for now so remember Read and review my story... Till next time


	8. The Assembly and the Dog Miroku Part 1

Hi I am so sorry i haven't updated in a week. SO SORRY -.- ! the past week i haven't been near the computer for a while. I was out with my oldest sister going school shopping. Thursdays my dog Amy goes to the petsmart doggy trainning so that takes up my time in the evening. And student orientation was last week and this week so alot has been going on. 2 Days ago my sister helped my clean and rearrange my furniture in my room and all lot of other stuff to. so yeah. SORRY.

Inuyasha--- (Yawns) I don't care what you do as long as we can countinue the story here.

Kagome--- for once I have to agree with Inuyasha

Shippo--- yeah no kinding

Miroku--- (snoring)zZzZzZzZz

Sango--- (yawns) Mirokuu wake up

Miroku--- ZzZzZzZz...No mommy I don't want to get up...Inuyasha I love you... Sango you a so pretty... Shippo i love you too... Kagome I love Inuyasha so back off... No he's mine... Sacred Sutra...(starts moving his arms around)

Everyone moves away from Miroku

Me--- Well that was awkward 0-0

Everyone nodds

Me--- well on with the Chappy

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA ALL THOUGH I WISH I DID

NOTICE-ALL CHARACTERS ARE STILL DEMONS HALF DEMONS AND MIKOS

Chapter 7-THE ASSEMBLY AND THE DOG MIROKU Part 1

Last Time 

Kikyo turned around to go but one of her followers got in her way "Get out of my way!" Kikyo than pushed her aside. and she fell on to the blecher, but wasn't hurt. she sat there waiting for the others to leave so she can walk right behind them. she was wearing a Orange Tank top with a green flower on the bottom left side, Blue jeans, and white flip-flops. Her hair was put up in a small ponytail on onside and the rest was down (like her hair is in the series).But before she could get up and go follow Kagome called out to her.

"Hey you."

The girl just points to herself "Me" she said in a tiny voice.

"yeah you we want to talk to you"

XxXxXx

"Whats your name?" Kagome asked.

"my name is... Rin... Rin Fujishima"

XxXxXx

"I want to be popular and i want to have others to stop laughing and picking on me cause I am a nobody"Rin siad in the tinniest voice. (CUTE!)

"Well thats all about to change cause Sango,Kagome, and I are here Ha ha... we will make you one of us." MIROKU said out of no where.

"Miroku where did you come from?" Sango asked.

"Why from the hospital my dear Sango"

XxXxXx

"Miroku If you do anything pervertive with your video camera I swear I will kill you this time around" Kagome said.

"Don't worry my dear Kagome" Miroku said Proudly.

"Oh shut up..."

"Ok ma'am"

"Sango.. Rin... We should do something to ruin Kikyo's reputation."

XxXxXx

"Hello Girls I have something if you just listen to me" Miroku tried despertly.

They still Ignored Him.

"HEY I AM TALKING HERE"

nothing.

"HELLO I AM TALKING"

"PLEASE ACKNOWLEAGE THAT I AM SITTING HERE TRYING TO GIVE YOU A IDEA TO RUIN KIKOY'S REPUTATION!"Miroku was tring despertly now maybe more than despertly.

"I HAVE PORN OF KIKYO WE CAN TRY TO BLACKMAIL HER"

XxXxXx

"Kikyo makes me make porno videos of her and add effects to make it look better."

"Why?"Rin asked

"she wan't to get a video of her sleeping with every guy she sleeps with."

"How many do you have Miroku?... How many tapes?"Kagome asked demandingly

"30...why?"

"Instead of blackmailing I have a better Idea"Kagome said.

"What do you have in mind Kagome?" Rin asked.

"well i can go to the principal office tomarrow and..."

ON WITH THE CHAPPY 

"so you all know what to do right?"

They all nod.

"Ok well do this tomarrow but now lets get on with the school day"

RING RING

"aight lets get going before we get in trouble" Kagome said grabbing her back pack and skateboard.

While Kagome and Sango were on there way to classes Kagome just realized that they don't know Rins schedual. _I can ask her at lunch. _Kagome thought and went to their classes.

LUNCH

Kagome and sango arrived at lunch and got in line to get their food. once they got their food they went to the table that was in the back of the cafateria in a corner. That's where the punks, goths, rockers, anime freaks, and well you get the Idea. They got a table that was in the corner and sat down. Kagome and Sango looked at their food in disgust and started Picking at it. Once Kagome Picked at the main barf that was on her tray she could've sworn it moved.

"OK THAT'S IT I AM NOT EATING THIS... I think I just saw it move."Kagome said while looking at Sango in a pleading expression.

Sango looked at her than back at her backpack that was sitting right on the table by her lunch. "Sango give me the bag" Kagome said in a Creepy tone.

Sango knew what Kagome was planning and grabbed her bag and held it close. "Kagome NO PLEASE GOD NO NOT THIS!" Sango pleaded.

"Saangoo pretty please" Kagome gave the puppy dog eyes.

Sango shook her head "NO... i want to eat this later"

"pretty...pretty...pretty please" Kagome pleaded.

"NO... Final Answer is NO!" Sango closed her eyes and turned her head away from Kagome's pleading eyes. But what Sango didn't know was that Miroku was right behind her. Kagome mouthed to Miroku' you have my permission to grope sango so she can get up and slap you at the same time she will drop her backpack'

Miroku mouthed back ' Why do you want her backpak so badly?'

Kagome 'if I get it I will reward you with half of it'

Miroku' is it worth getting slapped?'

kagome nodded.

Miroku got a smirk on his face.

Kagome thought to herself ' 1...2...3...4...Now'

"YOU PERVERT!" SLAP! The slap echoed throughout the cafeteria. But unknown by Sango it was a plan to get to her backpack. Sango was to occupied with Miroku that she didn't notice that she dropped her backpack. Kagome gave Miroku a tumbs-up and grabbed the backpack and hid it behind herself.

Sango got done beating Miroku with her shoe and sat back down with disgust. Miroku luckly didn't become unconscience and got up and sat by Kagome. Sango looked at Miroku shocked that he would rather sit by Kagome than Sango herself. "Umm... not that I care or anything but why are you sitting by Kagome you usually sit by me?" Sango asked.

"Well I just want to sit by Kagome cause today she has an award for me"Miroku said with a smirk and turned to look at Kagome. Kagome just looked back at him than said to Sango," Hey Sango do you ever get the feeling something you own is missing?".

Sango looked at her than grew wide eyed , she noticed the hint Kagome gave her, looked at her side, and notice her backpack was gone. She looked back up to Kagome. Kagome took Sango's backpack out from behind her back and shook it right in front of Sango's face. Sango attemped to grab it back. But Kagome took it away before she could even touch it. sango sat back down and started to pout. Kagome looked statisfied and opened up Sango's bag to reveal a Giant bag of Cooler Ranch Doritos and about 3 regular Monsters.

"Don't you Dare Kagome!",Sango warned Kagome. But either Kagome had a hearing problem or she did hear her but was ignoring her.

'_SSS..Chic' _"Oops", Kagome looked innnocent by putting her index finger to her lips and turning her head to Miroku signaling for him to take one and ONLY one. Miroku understood, took one, opened it and tried to equally look as innocent as Kagome. Kagome than turned her innocent look in to a smirk. She picked up her drink and moved it around in Sango's face. Sango just sat there knowing she was being teased. But the rich smell of the monster got to her nose. She tried her best to ignore the smell but every since Kagome introduced it to her at the Skater compition after party, she had to have tham 3 times a week.

Kagome and Miroku took their new drinks and started sipping it like it was hot or something like that. Sango looked at them with tears in her chocolate eyes. Sango just sat there watching them drink and eat away at her snacks she has been waiting to eat in 9th period/Home Economics. Kagome looked at Sango with pity and took a look over at Sango's backpack and took out the forgotten Giant bag of Doritos. She opened it, ate some, than handed the bag over to Miroku. Miroku took the bag and the two countinued to pass it back in forth.

Moments later Rin came walking in to the cafeteria and got in line, got her food, and looked about the cafeteria for her new friends. Rin spotted them in the back corner. She walked over and saw Miroku and Kagome pigging out on a giant bag of doritos cooler ranch and a couple of cans of Monsters. She also saw Sango sitting there with her face in her hands, babbeling on about how stupid Kagome and Miroku were. Rin came up from behind Sango and sat down next to her.

Once she sat down Rin looked at her food in disgust as she thought a dog at it, than a pig,than was spit up and heated. She pushed away her tray and looked at Sango once more. "Hey umm... Sango why are you crying?"

"Cause that Pervert and that stupid idiot stole my my snacks I was saving for 9th period... Now they're eating it in my face" Sango said not wimpering just sounding angry and ready to kick someone in the ass.

Rin looked at Kagome "What kind of friend are you Kagome?... And you Miroku what kind of a Boyfriend are you?"

Kagome looked as if she didn't care... Miroku and Sango on the other hand was blushing madly at what Rin said. Kagome finally realized at what Rin said about Sango and Miroku and bursted out laughing. Kagome was laughing so hard that Sango has had enough and got up and walked around the table and creept up behind Kagome and hit her right onher head. Miroku was laughing that Kagome got hit on the head, he didn't realize tillSango grabbed him by his shirt collar and rised him to stand and kicked him in the apples. Miroku stopped laughing and fell to the floor wincing in pain. Kagome, still rubbing her head, Looked at Miroku on the floor and was about to start laughing until she remembered she needs to know Rin schedual.

"Hey Rin whats your schedual?" Kagome finally asked.

"umm... 1st I have P.E, 2nd Reading, 3rd Music appreciation, 4th Social studies, 1st lunch, 5th Homeroom, 6th Art, 7th English, 8th Japenese History, 9th Home Economics." Rin said. (A/N There is 3 lunches and they have the first lunch. and the school Population is seperated in 3 lunch timings)

"Cool we have almost the same schedual...We have 5 classes together." Kagome Said.

"We have 1st, lunch, 5th, 6th, and 9th together." Sango said.

Kagome looked over at Miroku and wondered about his schedual to. She picks up her spoon and got some barf off her tray and put it over miroku's mouth " Hey Miroku get up... if you don't I will dump this in your mouth" Miroku slowly opened his eyes and looked at what Kagome was holding. His eyes grew and he got up quickly off of the floor.

"Yes w-what d-do you guys n-need?" Mirkou studdered at the same time whincing in pain.

"Miroku you never told us your schedual" Kagome said.

"So you want my schedual to sneak in sometime...if you get what I mean." Miroku said smirking. Kagome had gotten annoyed at that and hit him hard in his head. Miroku started rubbing his head and gave a Kagome death glare.

"stop glaring and tell me your schedual lech!" Kagome said now annoyed with Miroku.

"Fine whatever...1st P.E,2nd Reading, 3rd English, 4th Japenese History, 1st lunch, 5th Homeroom, 6th Counciling, 7th study hour, 8th Algebra, 9th Home Economics" Miroku said with annoyance.

"Thank you" Sango said writing in her notebook. Kagome leaned over to see what she was writing.

"Is that our scheduals?" Kagome asked thinking that Sango was gonna do something dirty withtheir scheduals.

"Yes indeed...I thought we might forget what classes we have with our friends" sango said peacefully. Kagome backed off and put her fingers in a cross look " AGHH... ORRANIZATION...EVIL!" Kagome yelled only loud enought for them to hear.

"Well it's go-" Sango started but was cut off by Kinky-Hoe.

"Rin what are you doing here with these losers!" Kikyo said with disgust in her voice.

" Oh and by losers you mean you and your slutty followers, plus your want-a-be boyfriend." Kagome said.

"Shut it cutter" That ticked off Kagome BIG time.

"Atleast She's not a stripper" Miroku said in defend of Kagome and Rin. Inuyasha saw him sitting there with the girls.

"Miroku what are you doing sitting with them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha if I were you I would dump Kikyo and join our NEW group that will out rate yours soon." Miroku said.

"No you perv... You are my Bestfriend and You come stand by me NOW!" InuYasha yelled and realized that He yelled and commanded Miroku to do something he swore he would never say something like that to him.

"He doesn't want to you jerk" Sango said for Miroku who was flaming so bad that Kagome got up and came back with a bucket of water and poured it on him. '_SSSHHH' _The Flame went out as Miroku also calmed down.

Inuyasha was mad. Kikyo had enough, she grabbed rin by the arm, she lifted her up off her seat and pulled her with the group.Rin was protesting to go. Rin got up the courage and Punched kikyou on the face. Kikyou fell backwards but didn't go flying.

"Kikyo I've had it with you and your commands...you can bully others if you want to but not me... I am becoming a punk with them and you can just Kiss My ass , Good bye and good luck when you go finding a replacement for your new follower." Rin said mad with rage.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo who was hurt and looked at Rin. He reached out to hit Rin in the face but Miroku caught Inuyasha's Fist in time.Inuyasha pulled back his other fist and punched Miroku. Miroku goes flying. Sango watched zmiroku go flying to a wall and fall unconscience. She rans up to Inuyasha and kicked him in the stomache and he fell backwards. Kagome came up to him , she pulled him up be the collar of his shirt and pushed him in the jaw. Inuyasha stands there holding his jaw in pain. Sango than spin kicks him on the ground causeing him to loose groung support and fall to the ground.

While Inuyasha was down Kagome saddeled his waist and was punching him in the jaw and his face. The punching was hurtful in a way because Kagome was wearing a skull ring. In the back ground you can hear other students chant on and on "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" While Kagome was beating on Inuyasha Sango went to go aid Miroku. Rin , Kikyo and her followers were watching them fight on the gound. Without notice a teacher pulls Kagome off of Inuyasha. But Kagome was too straong for that one teacher and pulled through and hit Inuyasha again. Than 3 teacers pulled Kagome off of Inuyasha this time succeding. Inuyasha sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Sango finally got Miroku to wake up and as soon as he woke up Teachers came and got the two. Another Teacher got Rin, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. The teacers then took Them to see the Principal.

At the Principals office 

"Once again who started it?" Asked Mr. Galvin (principal A/N I had to writei n my Principal HAHA)

"They trough the first punch" Kikyo pointed to Kagome in hopes of getting her in trouble.

"No you Slut... Your want-a-be boyfriend tried to hit Rin First!...Idiot" Sango said in defence.

"Yeah right you just want My Inu-Baby to get in trouble" Kikyo argued.

'Damn I can't believe how hard Kagome can Punch' Inuyasha thought while holding a ice pack to his jaw.

**' But you like Kagome**

I don't I already have kikyo

**But Kagome in strong and beautiful**

I know that but it would be wrong to dump Kikyo for her Sister

**But Kagome isn't a slut and a complainer**

Yeah your right for once.

But what if Kagome is already seeing someone

**Take her away than again what if not?**

I don't know

"MR. KOSUKE DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" The Principal yelled

Inuyasha finally came back to realality.

"Yes...Mr. Galvin?" Inuyasha asked.

"did you or did you not try to punch Ms. Fujishima first causing Mr.Hiroi here to stop you from hitting Ms. Fujishima?"

"aaaa... no I didn't" Inuyasha Lied.

"Ok than Ms. Ikku, Mr. Kosuke, you may leave" With that Inuyasha and kikyo got up and went ou the door. Inuyasha felt bad for lieing and getting Kagome in trouble. Kikyo on the other hand was satisfied.

Kagome sat there pouting in her chair. Miroku sat ther bored while holding a ice pack to his cheek. Sango sat there in fury. Rin was day dreaming out the window. "I am aware tha you 4 didn't start the fight."

"Huh" the 4 looked at his in disbelief "Kikyo's group always start the fights in this school but we alway let them go and we don't punish the ones in defense."

"WHY DON'T YOU PUNISH HER!" Kagome yelled.

"Her Mother told us to leave them be and they will learn their lesson in later life"

"pft.. Later in life my ass... Listen Mr. Galvin we have a plan that involves Kikyo and Destroying her reputation... But we need your help in it." Kagome started.

"Go on Ms. Higurashi"

"well we want to have an assembley tomarrow and we have all kinds of Videos to show. It may by very Inappropiate and all but its enough for Kikyo to lose her reputation."Kagome said secretly In case someone was listening in.

"Ok sounds good to me... what do I need to do?" The principal asked.

"you need to set up an all day assembley tomarrow and put the big screen up like when we watch a movie. Get a projecter and a VCR... Got it?" Kagome asked/told.

"yes... Ok than you 4 will host it... You are dismissed and good thinking you 4." Mr. Galvin gave them a thumbs up.

The gang tan leaves to 9th period. They spent the whole time in the office just because of a fight. Once they got in there the end of the day annocments came on.

_Attetion all Teachers and Students This is the end of the day announcements... Soccer club has a meeting today, cheerleader practice is cancelled today practice is tomarrow, Boys basketball no practice due to girls basketball game today in the gymnasiam,... also tomorrow is a last minuet all day assembley. That is all the announcements and teachers you may dismiss your students at the bell._

Kagome than smirked along with Miroku, Sango, and Rin.

"Ok students for the rest off the day you may sit and talk." Mrs. Ohji said.

Rin, Miroku, and sango got up and walked to Kagomes desk with their stuff. Inuyasha who was on the other side of the room with Kikyo and her gang watched Miroku get up and sit with the girls again. He watched them sit there and talk like there was a secert. Inuyasha used his hearing to listen in.

Back to Kagome and the others

"Ok so tomorrow is the day... and we get to get our revenge" Kagome said to the others.

"miroku bring all your Videos"Kagome Said

"Sango and rin hire 3 vendors to be at the event tomorrow"Kagome said.

"Than I myself will make sure everything goes as planned."Kagome said.

"What if they decied to skip it tomorrow?" Rin asked

"good point... Whta do we do?" Sango asked.

"well make sure we ask the teachers to Make sure that everyone is in the gym."Kagome said

"ok than... Oh Kagome are we still going to the mall after school today?"Sango asked

"You guys are going to the mall can we come to?" Rin asked.

"Yeah sure you guys need a makeover" kagome said.

BEEEPP

"thats the bell lets go." The 4 got up and left the classroom along with everone else.

INUYASHA 

He had heard everything down to them walking out.

'What are they up to?' Inuyasha asked himself.

He than got up and went to his car in a flash to get away from Kikyo for a while. He decieded to follow them.

THE GANG 

Kagome got on the Motorcycle and rode off to her NEW house. The others followed . Sango and Miroku in Sango's Car. And rin in her Mini coper.

Once they got to Kagome's house, Kagome put her Bike in the garage and the others got out of their car at awe on how big the Mansion looked. they saw the great landscaping and stood their like they were going to start drooling any moment.

"Hey are you guys coming in or whats the plan?" Kagome said from the front door.The others stopped staring and follwed her inside. they stood their while she put her stuff away and got money from her dad and she got the BMW keys.

The all got in her BMW and went to the mall.

They went to hottopic first then they would go to Spencers after.

(A/N I am going to speed this up a bit)

5 HOURS LATER.

They were done shopping. They had thousands of bags and were al wearing something different. Except Kagome.

Sango- Black cargos with light blue color stiching. A light blue shirt that hugged her curves and said " You look better on Myspace". a black pair of vans with a light blue steak on the side. Black eyeliner and light blue eye shadow.

Miroku-Black cargos with Purple Color stiching. a black baggy shirt that said Ozzy osborne in the front and A diary of a mad man in the back all in purple. a pair black globes. And a spike choker. and a few spike braclets.

Rin- A pair of black cargo with orange stitching with alot of chains. a orange shirt that hugged her curves and said " I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse" and spike braclet. and a pair of shoes like sangos but with a orange strike. Black eyeliner and orange eye shadow.

They were going to exit the mall but a Girl with blond hair with black tips bumped into them. Then fell backwards and Kagome was the first to get up " what the hell who are you?" The girl that bumped it to them was wearing a Black cargo pants, a plain black shirt, and pair of red vans with a black streak. and a black eyeliner with red eyeshadow. She got up followed by the others. " well excuse me but I was walking here and my name is Kirara."

Sango got excited for that moment and dropped her stuff. " YOu mean your name is Kirara , Kirara Tateo?" Sango said in disbelief.

"Yeah why?"

"It's me Sango, Sango Retsu"

"Sango is it really you?" Kirara asked than Sango and her started jumping up and down and hugged each other and started yapping on and on about how they changed.

The others sweat dropped.

"Hey Kirara I almost forgot these are my friends Kagome, Rin, and Miroku."

the others just waved and Kirara said to them" Hey nice to meet you."

"Hey sango how do you know Kirara?" Kagome asked

"we used to got to middle school together." She answered.

"Hey kirara where do you go to school?" Rin asked

"Taisen High" She responded

"Isn't that the High school down the road from Our school?" Miroku asked.

"Which school do you go to?" Kirara asked.

"shikon High"

"Oh yeah than it is"

"That is so cool you should join our group Kirara" sango said still excited.

The 2 girls walked to Kagomes car and Miroku picked up Sangos stuff and walk out with the others.

Kagome and the other sweat dropped twice once they saw Sango and Kirara jumping up and down again.

Miroku put the others stuff in the back while everyone got in but it seems like there was no room for one more person so Sango got out and miroku got in and sango sat on his lap. on he way down the road, "PERVERT" SLAP! Kirara looked at Miroku and Sango with wide eyes. the others minded their business and made it seem like it was an everyday thing.

Kagome dropped everyone off at their homes and she went home herself.

"Man today was exhasting(Yawn)"Kagome said sleeply.

She parked her car in the garage and went inside straight to her bedroom.

'Tomorrow will be and exciting day' Kagome thought before sleep claimed her.

Kagome was sleeping soundly time about 12:34 am. _Donk Donk Donk _Kagome got up and went to her window and saw someone outside in the dark. she opened her window and put her head out.

"What do you want? and who are you?" She asked quietly trying not to wake anyone.

Than the person stepped in the moon light. Kagomes eyes widen. It revealed...

End of Chappy 

**_PLEASE READ BELOW NEED YOUR OPINION!_**

Me-- man that took a while. Oh yeah and I want your opinon I want to change my story title and I want your vote to see who you want the moon light to reveal.

Character In moon light

A. Miroku

B. Inuyasha

C. Iya (Punk Inuyasha)

D. Hojo

Story Title

YOU GIVE ME A NAME OF A NEW STORY TITLE FOR MY STORY AND I WILL CHOOSE THE TOP 5 AND YOU WILL VOTE ON IT. WINNER GETS A CHAPTER SENT TO THEM BY E-MAIL. CHAPTER WILL NOT BE SEEN IN THIS STORY.

Plus this is the whole names of our Characters

1.Kagome Higurashi

2. Sango Retsu

3. Rin Fujishima

4. Kirara Tateo

5. Miroku Hiroi

6. Inuyasha Kosuke

7. Kikyo Ikku

8. Koga Gatou

9.Sesshoumaru Kosuke

That's the ones we have Introduced in the story so far.

Inuyasha-- Finallly you get this chapter done For a moment there I thought I was gonna die from boredem

Kagome-- zzzzz

Miroku-- zzzzz

Sango-- I guess they're still asleep

Shippo-- zzzz

Kirara-- Yup

Kikyo-- Hey inuyasha now that Kagome is asleep we can makeout all we want

Inuyasha-- Hey psycho do me a faver here

Me-- NO problamo (highlights Kikyo and presses DELETE)

Kagome-- (yawns) good bye Kinky hoe

Miroku-- even I wouldn't grope that dead clay (yawns )pot

Shippo -- What ever nighty night

Me-- what with them

Inuyasha and sango--- I have Know Idea

Me- later fans and next chapter THE ASSEMBLY AND THE DAG MIROKU Part 2

Me-- Read and review must have20 more reviews to update again oh andI may be late cause school starts this monday for me so yeah.

Later freaks


	9. The assembly and the dog Miroku part 2

Hey sorry I was supposed to update faster but school started for me not to long ago. Plus I haven't been near the computer as much. I am always on the go. Mall, stores, school, doing HW, etc. My dog finally graduated from doggy school. So you don't have to worry about My dog trainning getting in the way. OH Yeah, IYA is the winner. Congrats!

Iuyasha -- damn I was hoping to win to!

Kagome-- aww how cute But I perfer Iya over you

Inuyasha --WHAT!

Sango-- Man that's harsh Kagome

Miroku-- sorry Inuyasha but Kagome is a punk and she would choose a punk than a prep over you anyday.

Sango-- for once I have to agree with the lechous Monk

shippp nodds in agreement

Shippo-- I agree

Kirara-- totally

Iya-Inuyasha punkside- BOO yeah... Thank you fans you all rock. Come on Kagome lets go.

Kagome-- Kay

Kagome takes Iya's hand and walks off

Inuyasha -- NOOO! Kagome Come back!

Kagome-- no can do!

Kagome countinus to walk off with Iya

Iya-- Loser!

Inuyasha--- NOOO!

The assembly and the dog Miroku part 2

LAST TIME 

In the back ground you can hear other students chant on and on "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" While Kagome was beating on Inuyasha Sango went to go aid Miroku. Rin , Kikyo and her followers were watching them fight on the gound. Without notice a teacher pulls Kagome off of Inuyasha. But Kagome was too straong for that one teacher and pulled through and hit Inuyasha again. Than 3 teacers pulled Kagome off of Inuyasha this time succeding. Inuyasha sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

XxXxXxXxXx

'Damn I can't believe how hard Kagome can Punch' Inuyasha thought while holding a ice pack to his jaw.

**' But you like Kagome**

I don't I already have kikyo

**But Kagome in strong and beautiful**

I know that but it would be wrong to dump Kikyo for her Sister

**But Kagome isn't a slut and a complainer**

Yeah your right for once.

But what if Kagome is already seeing someone

**Take her away than again what if not?**

I don't know

"MR. KOSUKE DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" The Principal yelled

Inuyasha finally came back to realality.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"pft.. Later in life my ass... Listen Mr. Galvin we have a plan that involves Kikyo and Destroying her reputation... But we need your help in it." Kagome started.

"Go on Ms. Higurashi"

"well we want to have an assembley tomarrow and we have all kinds of Videos to show. It may by very Inappropiate and all but its enough for Kikyo to lose her reputation."Kagome said secretly In case someone was listening in.

"Ok sounds good to me... what do I need to do?" The principal asked.

"you need to set up an all day assembley tomarrow and put the big screen up like when we watch a movie. Get a projecter and a VCR... Got it?" Kagome asked/told.

"yes... Ok than you 4 will host it... You are dismissed and good thinking you 4." Mr. Galvin gave them a thumbs up.

XxXxXxXxXx

'What are they up to?' Inuyasha asked himself.

He than got up and went to his car in a flash to get away from Kikyo for a while. He decieded to follow them.

THE GANG 

Kagome got on the Motorcycle and rode off to her NEW house. The others followed . Sango and Miroku in Sango's Car. And rin in her Mini coper.

Once they got to Kagome's house, Kagome put her Bike in the garage and the others got out of their car at awe on how big the Mansion looked. they saw the great landscaping and stood their like they were going to start drooling any moment.

"Hey are you guys coming in or whats the plan?" Kagome said from the front door.The others stopped staring and follwed her inside. they stood their while she put her stuff away and got money from her dad and she got the BMW keys.

The all got in her BMW and went to the mall.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango got excited for that moment and dropped her stuff. " YOu mean your name is Kirara , Kirara Tateo?" Sango said in disbelief.

"Yeah why?"

"It's me Sango, Sango Retsu"

"Sango is it really you?" Kirara asked than Sango and her started jumping up and down and hugged each other and started yapping on and on about how they changed.

The others sweat dropped.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Which school do you go to?" Kirara asked.

"shikon High"

"Oh yeah than it is"

"That is so cool you should join our group Kirara" sango said still excited.

The 2 girls walked to Kagomes car and Miroku picked up Sangos stuff and walk out with the others.

Kagome and the other sweat dropped twice once they saw Sango and Kirara jumping up and down again.

Miroku put the others stuff in the back while everyone got in but it seems like there was no room for one more person so Sango got out and miroku got in and sango sat on his lap. on he way down the road, "PERVERT" SLAP! Kirara looked at Miroku and Sango with wide eyes. the others minded their business and made it seem like it was an everyday thing.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

'Tomorrow will be and exciting day' Kagome thought before sleep claimed her.

Kagome was sleeping soundly time about 12:34 am. _Donk Donk Donk _Kagome got up and went to her window and saw someone outside in the dark. she opened her window and put her head out.

"What do you want? and who are you?" She asked quietly trying not to wake anyone.

Than the person stepped in the moon light. Kagomes eyes widen. It revealed...

ON WITH THE CHAPPY 

Kagome stood at her window on the 2nd floor of her house watching the black figure in the dark who was watching her back. She called out once more. "Who are you and waht do you want?" She tried her best not to awake the household.

The dark figure than just moved in to the moonlight to reveal Iya (Iya starts jumping up and down - Me--- Iya calm down!).

"kagome I wanted to ask why weren't you at the skate park earlier?" Iya said as loud as possible to kagome without waking her family.

"hold up I will be right back" Kagome said showing him her Index finger.

Kagome went back into the darkness of her room searchin for something. Iya waited outside patiently in the dark. she walked around trying to find her lamp and with success she found it. She turned on the light to reveal her Black and green room. one wall was painted, black, another green, one grey, and the last wall was light green. On the west wall her king sized bed against the wall. With two bed stands on each side. One bed stand had he digital clock/MP3 player/CD player/alarm/ radio all in one small thingamagig. The other bed stand was her greem colored lamp. her bed had green blankets and sheets with black pillows and comforter. In one corner of her room was a corner computer desk with her HI-TECH computer that has a laser key board. (basically you type on the desk and the light will pick up what ever light key you press--- actual item being made in the technology world IT AWESOME) beside her computer was three bookshelves. One held 1000 mangas, another held 5000 DVDs, and the last held 10,000 rock CDs. beside her book shelves was a door for the bathroom. on the oppisite wall was a door for her walk in closet. All of it was rock /punk/goth clothes in one section had thousands of ties. ( YEAH TIES I LOVE TIES) All her clothes had black on them. On the wall with her closet was a plasma flat screen TV on her wall. Below it was a coffee table that was dark cherry wood color, it held a PS2, X-Box, X-Box 360, PS3, and a bunch of other game systems. There was another pair of bookshelves beside it. One held 100,000 Video Games for her systems. By the wall that had a door leading to the rest of the house was a black 2 door refrigarator.

Kagome walked over to her refrigarator and opened it. it had shelves of Monster on the top shelf it held a box of pizza. She grabbed 2 monsters and walked back to her window.

With Iya 

"hold up I will be right back" Kagome said showing him her Index finger.

He obeyed and waited silently in the dark.

' I wonder where Kagome is going'

'**Maybe she is going to come down stairs and outside to see us'**

'why are you here?'

**'Same reason as you to get kagome to be our girl, instead of that fag Kikyo'**

'Oh yeah now I remember'

Iya put on a bored face.

**'Yeah now that I trigged your memory lets go get her tiger' **

'YEAH LETS GO'

**'OK now we are talking'**

Normal point of veiw 

As Kagome walked back to the window, Iya got done talking with his mind.She put her head back outside the window and look down at Iya." hey so ask me again I forgot"

"Huh" Iya looked dumb for a while. " Oh yeah, umm... I said why weren't you at the skate park today?"

" oh yeah so thats why i kept having images of sango, miroku, and rin in my mind." Iya looked confused. Kagome countionued ,"I took your old friends and made them into my new kick ass punk friends. they have my style and all that." Kagome said proudly while opening one monster can and guzzeling it down.

"you did what to MIROKU AND SANGO!" Iya said now pissed at what she did. He also forgot that it was still midnight and her family was in the house.

Kagome stopped and listened as she heard footsteps and voices. she quickly guzzeled her drink down and opened the other but not taking a sip. " nice job Doofus now my family is up" Kagome said with a slightly pissed face. She took one mouth full of her drink and said once more " thanks alot" she then poured what was left on Iya. Iya then grew long nails and fangs. His hair went from midnight black to shining silver, and his ears went to the top of his head. His eyes went from pierceing raven color to bright gold on less than 5 seconds. "INUYASHA" Kagome said before turning on her feet and closing her window. She went and through the cans away and crawled into bed. "3..." she started silently,"2...1" BOOM...BANG...CAT SCREECHES as soon as she said 1 her Father comes running through her door. "Kagome did you hear that? Are you Ok? did so anyone try to rape you? help me find your brother!" Her Dad said in one breath and at the end he was breathing rather heavy.

"ok one...NO" She lied "Two...Yes, and third NO!" she said angerly because of the lack of sleep she got.

"somebody slept on the wrong side of the bed" her Father whispered quietly to himself.

Just then Souta comes in with a white wife beater shirt and a oair of black basket ball shorts. "whats -Yawns- going on dad?"

"Oh Souta Thank god you are alright to." Her Dad, Eric, said in relief his kids are alright.

"Yeah I was asleep till I heard I quote ' you did what to Sango and Miroku?'", souta said In the same annoying deep tone of voice as inuyasha's. Kagome tried to surpress a giggle at her brother's mimicing voice.

"well if you kids are ok than we should all get back to bed." Eric Said.

"OK! THANK YOU NOW I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!" Kagome said before crawling back into her covers.

"we should not disturbe her now be quiet" Eric said to Souta.

"YOU THINK" Souta said rather loudly...ok He yelled at his father.

"GET OUT AND LET ME GET SO SLEEP PLEASE!" Kagome said pushing the two out of her room and slamming the door on their faces.

"Let us to go to sleep son." Eric said.

"ok i don't like it when Kgaome is in a bad mood... shes scary" Souta said looking at his sisters bedroom door.

"yeah well good night souta"

"night Dad" with that the two headed off in the direction of their bedrooms.

With Kagome 

Kagome had the covers over her head and was waiting for sleep to claim her, but she remembered that she had a can of monster earlier. ' Damn I forgot already' She grabbed her Ipod out of her backpack by her bed and put the earphones in her ears. She decieded to l;isten to soothing rock that will make her fall asleep. She put her playlist in repeat and closed her eyes thinking about what to do the next day.

_Kagome Dream POV _

_I was running away from something following me. I saw someone I knew up ahead. I ran a bit faster to see who it was. As I got faster I realize it was Sango with Miroku and Rin. Ok now I will call out to them. i moved my lips and yelled as hard as I can. WHAT! I can't speak I can't yell.. whats going on here! I tried to run faster to catch up with them of course I would catch up with them because they're only walking. I ran a lot faster but they stopped, they faced me and cried out something i could barely hear."Oh Kagome come on Run faster and catch up we want to talk to you!" I heard Sango yell out to me._

_'Wait up than!' I tried to say but i can't speak only here my words. I was still running till I turned my head to see who was following me. What I saw horrified me..._

Normal POV

Kagome awoke shivering, trembleing, and sweaty. She was frightened with what she saw. She was on the edge of crying a waterfall. She looked at her alarm clook to see it was already 7:33 AM. 'I better get ready'. she got up and walked to her closet.

'What to wear.. what to wear' "hmmm..." She thought out loud to herself.

'I know lets wear black and red today.'

**'NO!... lets wear grey and with a little bit of red!'**

' NO way.. how about a pair of black bottom and grey top with a black tie?'

**'hmm... I guess.. get it and lets go'**

'ok' She was about to get the outfit but was interrupted.

**'NO Wait!'**

'WHAT NOW!'

**'How about a black bottoms, tight grey top, grey shoes, and a black tie with HATE?' **

'Hmm... No I like the first idea!'

**'LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!'**

' NO WAY! NOOO!'

**'LA LA LA LA LA I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!'**

' OK! OK! well use your idea.'

**'Thats much more like it!'**

Kagome just hated it when she fought with her conscience. But now she wants to Kill it! She Ingored the dancing conscience in her head and went to the restroom to get ready. She did her morning routine, Shower, get ready, make up, accessories, etc. She went back into her room to find that her alarm clock was beeping AGAIN!God it was annoying! She went over to the poor alarm clock, picked up, and threw it across the room. BAM! CRASH!

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

Now she was pissed off. She picked it up, put it back on her night stand, and turned off the alarm. She was amazed at how it would not go off after she just threw it a wall. But she grabbed her skater shoes and looked her self over in the mirror by her door.

She wore a baggy Black Cargos (no chains) with Grey stiching, a grey V-Collar shirt That hugged her curves, along with it a Black tie with the word Hate in old english letters. She wore a pair of grey shoes with a black strip along the side. She wore jell braclets on her right arm and a black arm-warmer that reached to mid-forearm on her left. She also wore a black choker with a chain necklace that had a old rennisance heart with a small ruby attached, on the chain. She wore ear rings that hung from her ear. On ear ring was a black and white guitar shape. The other was a black guitar pick with the word Fender in white.Her hair was down.

She gave her outfit a B+. She had to admit her conscience had style. She grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. She turned to the kitchen and sat down.

"Morning dad" Kagome started while watching her dad serve her pancakes.

"Morning Kaggy... Where's souta?" Eric asked his daughter.

"Don't know maybe still sleeping." She after shoving half of a pancake in her mouth.

"Go wake him up"

"NO"

"Do it or no monster for a year"

"Can't"

"Why?"

"Got to go to school now"

"oh yeah I forgot... well... ummm... go on and beat it I will wake your brother"

"sounds good to me" Kagome said as she walked to the front door with her backpack and skate board in hand. She grabbed her Motorcycle keys and threw her backpack on her back. She ran up to the garage, opened it, got out her bike, and got on. She put in the keys, started the bike, and put on her ipod earphones. She rode to school listening to Evil Angel By Breaking Benjamin. (I don't own Evil Angel, Breaking Benjamin does.)

Hold it together,  
birds of a feather,  
Nothing But lies and crooked wings,  
I have the answer,  
spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me, no, don't,  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here alone,  
don't Remember,  
remember

Put me to sleep evil angel,  
Open your wings evil angel  
ahhh!

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends,  
Hiding betrayal, driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a savior,  
No, don't, leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here alone, don't,  
surrender, surrender

Put me to sleep evil angel  
Open your wings evil angel, oohh  
Fly over me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe evil angel

Put me to sleep evil angel  
Open your wings evil angel, oohh  
Fly over me evil angel  
Why can't I breathe evil angel

**SCHOOL CAMPUS **

With Sango, Miroku, and Rin 

Sango stood there fidgeting with her fingers, with Rin and Miroku standing by her side.

Sango is wearing a Black shirt with a dead light blue colored flower on the side. she had on a Black pair of cargo pants with light blue stitchings with a wallet chain. her new van shoes, light blue earrings, and light blue eye shadow. her hair was in a pony tail as usual.

Miroku is wearing a dark gray shirt that said "Thats Ok.. I'm a ninja" with a pic of a cartoon ninja. His pants are black cargos with dark blue stitching and no chains. His shoes were Grey vans with a dark blue steak on its side. His hair was in its usual low ponytail. He had his two ear peircings on his right ear.

Rin was just standing there all dazed. She was wearing a black shirt with what seemed like a giant grey paint splatter on it. She had on black cargo capris with some chains here and there. She also wore her new black vans with a orange streak on the side. She was also wear a black eyeliner with orange eyeshadow. She had on orange and black jell braclets with 3 chain braclets.

There were standing there waiting until a hand grabbed Rin's shoulder and turned her around. Rin stood there horrified to see..

With Kagome 

She came into the school parking lot and drove to her usual spot. she got off and headed toward the school. She looked down to turn off her Ipod and put it away. She looked up and anger took over her features.

End chappy 

Me- yes i know that was short but at least you people won't bit my head off I am on fall break now so i have enough time to write the next chappy later.

Kagome- forget that, HEY YOU GUYS LETS GO TO HAWAII!

Everyone- Yeah!

Kagome walks behind me

me-what are you doing?

Kagome- Nothing

Kagome grabs my wallet and runs off with everyone

Me-damn o well thats oksee yuo all till next time.

REVIEW PLEASE  
next chappy: The assembley and the dog Miroku Part 3


	10. The assembly and the dog Miroku Part 3

haha so now i have to eat a damn bug! CRAP!! anyways i will leave out what happened in the last chappy and just get on with it!

Last time

There were standing there waiting until a hand grabbed Rin's shoulder and turned her around. Rin stood there horrified to see..

With Kagome 

She came into the school parking lot and drove to her usual spot. she got off and headed toward the school. She looked down to turn off her Ipod and put it away. She looked up and anger took over her features.

THIS TIME!! (better?)- The assembly and the dog miroku part 3

Rin stood there fear in her tanish eyes, she turned around fully and started backing up only to trip on Miroku. The two of them fell onto the hard cold concrete, gumbling and anxious to get up, Miroku grabbed onto Sango's cargos only to pull it down! Sango beat red from embarrassment slapped Miroku, pulled up her pants, and ran from the crowd that was starting to form and laughing, to Kagome who was raging with anger. Rin got up and held out ther hand to Miroku. He grabbed her hand, got up, and looked at Kagome who was standing there on the otherside of the street. He did not like what he was seeing, Kagome angry as hell, Sango crying on her back, and a fire starting around them. Miroku turned around so he could not face Kagome's wralth. He suddenly remembered that Rin became frightened by something, he looked up to see a demon from hell.

_SCREAM_

Miroku Screamed like a girl and ran toward Kagome. Sango fell to the floor and looked up to now see Miroku on Kagome's back. She grew angry and tossed him aside and jumped on Kagome's back. Miroku jumped on Sango's back. The two of them red and fired up fought to conquer kaggy's back.

"KAGOME IS GONNA PROTECT ME NOT HELP YOU CRY!!" He yelled with rage.

"NO WAY, SHE IS ON MY SIDE!! BECAUSE YOU PULLED MY PANTS DOWN!!" She yelled back.

The two of them started a scene in front of a now forming crowd. Kagome was being weighed down to the floor.

"ALRIGHT!!! THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!! AND GET OFF MY BACK!!!" Kagome yelled with so much anger that almost everyone within 5 ft. of her froze and backed off very slowly.

"Kagome... ummm... there is a scary monster over there.." Miroku said trying to hide himself behind her shoulder from her stare.

"But Kaggy... Miroku pulled my pants down and it hurt my feelings..." Sango said hiding behind Miroku.

"I don't care" Kgaome said trying to hold back from yelling.

"but..." they both started.

I DON'T CARE!!!"

"..."

"I DON'T GIVE IF MIROKU IS A GIRL AND SANGO IS SENSITIVE!! YOU BOTH NEED TO LOSE THOSE TRAITS!!!" She yelled now very very furious.

While Kagome was giving them a lecture, Rin and the so called monster being stood there watching the scene before them.

"Is she always like this?" The being asked.

"no i have only spent a few days with them and I have never seen this side of her.." Rin replied as she sat on the cement.

"-Sigh-"

"Want some potato chips?"

"sure..."

Rin tossed a bag of potato chips at the being and they both sat there eating away, like they were watching the movie.

"-cough- -cough-"

"are you alright?"

"yeah -cough- you have anything to drink? a potato chip is stuck in my throat..."

"yeah hold on a sec.." Rin replied while digging around in her small messenger bag and pulled out a Dr. Pepper.

"here"

"Thanks"

"no prob.."

"what are you guys doing?" Kagome said dragging 2 dead bodies behind her, looking very confused.

"huh? oh yes umm... you girl stand up!"

"ok.."Rin got up, left the mess of potato chips and soda on the ground, and looked at the monster.

"rawr..." the being roared boredly.

"aghh..."Rin screamed lifelessly.

"ok thats what," -BANG- "happ-" the being said before kagome knocked it out with a bat.

"are you ok rin?"

"yeah but where's Sango and Miroku?"

"oh they went to Chevron to get a couple of monsters" Kagome said while leaning on the bat.

"then who are they?" She said while pointing to the dead bodies.

"oh these guys.. umm.. don't tell anyone.. but i have to bury them somewhere and i thought the school was the perfect place to do that.." Kaggy lifted up the bodies in order for Rin to see them.

"oh i see.. so the assembly is today are you ready?"

"yeah as soon as miroku and sango get here then we can get started"

"alright..."

2 HOURS LATER

_ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF MEMBERS!! WE HAVE A ASSEMBLY TODAY SO WE WILL RELEASE ALL STUDENTS IN JUST A FEW MOMENTS!! STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM FOR THE PRESENTATION!!! NO CAMERAS, BACKPACKS ARE PERMITTED!! PLEASE LEAVE ALL BELONGING IN THE CLASSROOMS!! ANY BELONG WITH BE CONFINSCATED!! THANK YOU!! _

All the students looked at one another curiously. The group sat in the back of the classroom snickering and ready for the show. Inuyasha, who sat in front of the room, looked over to see the group in the back corner snickering and that only gave him the chills and wondered what they had in store. Kaggy Who was wearing her baggy pants at the time stuffed her monster into her pocket and signaled the others to do so. Rin put a bag of sour skittles in her pocket, Miroku put his mini Digital Camcorder in her pocket, Sango looked at him with rage.

"Take that fuckin camera out of my pocket before I break it..." She said trying not to loose her temper.

Miroku looked at Kaggy with a glimps of 'help me' in his eyes but only to have it turned into 'what the fuck?!'. What he saw knew would probualy change the image of Kaggy in his mind into a different picture. He saw Kaggy, with fear in her eyes, hiding behing Sango as if shes looking at he and not Miroku. Miroku carefully moved his hand toward Sango's pocket and grabbed his camera. He pulled it out and slighty a bit faster. Sango grabbed his arm before he could put the camera in his pocket.

"Don't let it happen again!" she said while letting go.

"ok..." Miroku said with so much fear that his voice squeeked.

Sango put a box of pokey in her pocket and an extra for Kaggy.

_ATTETION ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM AT THIS TIME!! _

At that signal everyone started to pile out of the classroom... only to get stuck. Kaggy looked at the jam and decided to take an alternate route. She walked up to the window and opened it and climbed out. She had the rest of the goup follow. The only hold up was Rin was too short to even put her legs over the window. Miroku had to help her while everyone took Miroku's backpack to the auditorium for the big show.

End of chappy

Me- YES i know what a crappy chappy but i was rushing to get something done plus its been so long im running out of ideas T.T

Everybody-At Hawaii still

Me- And everyone left.T.T

Next chappy: The great amusement!

Me- till then ill see you next time

* * *


	11. The Amusement

Me- hey everyone! i told you i wasn't done yet! OK! so here is your next chappy that all of my anxious fans have been waiting for!! Soory its late! i fell asleep on the keyboard while writing it last night... and my mom dragged me shopping for the past 2 days... sorry -.-'

Everyone- Hey we're back!

Me- WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!?!

Kagome- We would have gotten back months ago if Inuyasha didnt get us thrown off the boat by the captain!

Sango- Now kirara has a cold!! pissed off

Miroku- I... think...I... got raped...

Me- O.o by who!?!?

Miroku- a... giant...fish...cries

Inuyasha- OH SUCK IT UP!! cry baby...

Shippo- you would be crying to Inuyasha if you got raped by something bigger than you!

Inuyasha- but he deserves it!!

Shippo- true...

shippo and inuyasha glares and Miroku

Kagome- You guys are so mean to poor Miroku!!

Sango- i actually have to agree with her this time!!

girls glare at boys

Inuyasha- if you think about it Miroku practically raped every girl he walks by!

Kagome- INUYASHA!!!!

Inuyasha- what...?

Kagome- SIT!!!!!

Me- You may now kiss the bride!!

inuyasha kisses his new wife the good old ground!

Me- lol

Kagome- SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!

Me- Ok! D back to the story!

The great amusement!

**LAST TIME **

_ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF MEMBERS!! WE HAVE A ASSEMBLY TODAY SO WE WILL RELEASE ALL STUDENTS IN JUST A FEW MOMENTS!! STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM FOR THE PRESENTATION!!! NO CAMERAS, BACKPACKS ARE PERMITTED!! PLEASE LEAVE ALL BELONGING IN THE CLASSROOMS!! ANY BELONG WITH BE CONFINSCATED!! THANK YOU!! _

All the students looked at one another curiously. The group sat in the back of the classroom snickering and ready for the show. Inuyasha, who sat in front of the room, looked over to see the group in the back corner snickering and that only gave him the chills and wondered what they had in store. Kaggy Who was wearing her baggy pants at the time stuffed her monster into her pocket and signaled the others to do so. Rin put a bag of sour skittles in her pocket, Miroku put his mini Digital Camcorder in her pocket, Sango looked at him with rage.

"Take that fuckin camera out of my pocket before I break it..." She said trying not to loose her temper.

Miroku looked at Kaggy with a glimps of 'help me' in his eyes but only to have it turned into 'what the fuck?!'. What he saw knew would probualy change the image of Kaggy in his mind into a different picture. He saw Kaggy, with fear in her eyes, hiding behing Sango as if shes looking at he and not Miroku. Miroku carefully moved his hand toward Sango's pocket and grabbed his camera. He pulled it out and slighty a bit faster. Sango grabbed his arm before he could put the camera in his pocket.

"Don't let it happen again!" she said while letting go.

"ok..." Miroku said with so much fear that his voice squeeked.

Sango put a box of pokey in her pocket and an extra for Kaggy.

_ATTETION ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM AT THIS TIME!! _

At that signal everyone started to pile out of the classroom... only to get stuck. Kaggy looked at the jam and decided to take an alternate route. She walked up to the window and opened it and climbed out. She had the rest of the goup follow. The only hold up was Rin was too short to even put her legs over the window. Miroku had to help her while everyone took Miroku's backpack to the auditorium for the big show.

**THIS TIME **

The gang got to the cafeteria only to see that the whole place was full of students. The seats were packed and the white screen was down with the projector ready for the movies.

"Well this is it!" miroku said as he looked about the auditorium.

'DAMN!!! I cant believe how many people there are at this school!!' Kaggy screamed in her head.

"kaggy?" Sango said concerned as she poked her.

Kagome just stood there in a daze.

"kaggy?" poke

Kagome stood there still in a daze, but shes starting to drool.

"KAGOME!!!!!" Sango screamed so loud that the whole auditiorium shut up-ed and looked at Sango a little scared half to death.

"OWWW!! I need that ear later!!!" Kagome yelled in Sango's direction while rubbing her pulsing ear.

"well im sorry but i thought you were going brain dead there for a sec!" Sango said defensivly.

"I swear I saw people laying on rows of people!" Kagome said pointing to the seats. Sango looked about the room, with Kagome.

"see i told you there are 3 right there."

"oh yeah!"

Kagome and sango continued in there conversation as Miroku was jumping up and down in the back ground trying hard to get their attention.

"Hey Guys!"

"Guys!!"

"grrrr... GUYS!!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!!?!" they both screamed with hell burning in the eyes.

"we need to get started we have a limited time limit."

"oh yeah.. Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Kagome said proudly as she took her first step.

"OWW!! hey watch it! we are sitting down here!!" A senior jock yelled as he stood up and got in Kaggy's face.

"can you move cow!?!" Kaggy said ready for a fight.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?"

"oh im sorry! I didnt realized you were deaf! what I said was.. Can You Move COW!!! you know MOOOO!!!!"

"YOUR GONNA WISH YOU WEREN'T ALIVE YOU SON OF A B-" the jock was yelling before Sango decided to cut in.

"hey there is a meat truck in the praking lot!"

"PROTEIN!!!" And after that the jock ran out of the room.

"Damn you sango! I was gonna have some fun!" Kagome said as she sat down on the floor pouting.

" Quit being a baby. we have a show to put on!" Sango grabbed kagome by the collar and dragged her through the crowd of people on the floor. She grabbed Miroku and put him in front of her.

"Come on pervy nerd lead the way!"

Miroku walked ahead of the group as Sango dragged a pouting Kagome. The rest of the group just followed.

**15 Minutes later**

Sango crawled along the floor. pant "that was the longest.. pant walk in my life..."

"Come on Sango quit being lazy!"

"Easy for you to say! I dragged you here!" Sango said as she glared at kagome.

"I know" Kagome said as she walked away from Sango proudly.

Miroku was setting up his laptop and got his CD case out ready for all that was about to happen. While Sango died happily on the floor. Kagome gave her big speech!

"Bitches and Hoes! Welcome to my presetation about how to save the Rain forest!"

Everyone in the auditiorium boo-ed.

"Now hold on to your vegetables because that not what I am gonna do! I have a presentation about our Princess Kinky-hoe! oops! i mean Kikyo! This will show how much of a princess she really is! so give it up for kikyo!" The spotlight was searching the room to where Kikyo was standing. She waved like she was in a pagent and she was about to win.

"Now Sluts and whores hold your applause til the end! No cameras, cell phones, or anything electronical! And now our feature presentation!" With that the spotlight shut off and the room went completly black and a small clipped played. Video after video played. Each one more graphic than the other. Each one with miroku being stupid and pretending to be a director!

**Many Hours Later**

The presentation was over and there was no more videos left to show. and finally everyone was speechless. Some fainted, most swore their eyes were burning, and the perverts swore they would never be pervertive again.

"Well ladys and gents! what do you think about your so called princess!?" Kagome said as she pointed to Kikyo who's eyes gave a glare that could kill. Inuyasha who was standing next to Kikyo, Jaw was on the floor and his eyes were bigger than earth itself. No one applaude and soon the vegtables went flying!

End chappy

me-yes i know that was short. the chappy for this one is originally long as i wrote it but its FREAKING 2:56 in the morning and im tired!

Kagome- Oh yeah! mhmm! doing her victory dance

Inuyasha-(speechless)

me- well thats it for now ill write another tomorrow night. i mean tonight! hahaha well anyways! night people ill hear from you again in a couple of hours. Read and review!


	12. Kagomes Secrets, Her Broken Past Part 1

Hey Guys! I have your next chappy! I just hope you guys will appreciate it!!! Lol jk jk im in a playful mood right now so yeah! This is one is longer! I think. Well it's been exactly one year since I last update. Let me just say. HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS!

Everyone- _snoring_

Me- (_sigh)_ they fell asleep on me again! AGHH!!! Oh well on with the chappy! Hope you enjoy! You better or I will come and kill you while you dream about charlie the unicorn! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Shippo- I saw that… _ falls back to sleep_

**Kagome's Secrets and Her Broken Past Part 1**

Last time

The presentation was over and there was no more videos left to show. and finally everyone was speechless. Some fainted, most swore their eyes were burning, and the perverts swore they would never be pervertive again.

"Well ladies and gents! What do you think about your so called princess!?" Kagome said as she pointed to Kikyo whose eyes gave a glare that could kill. Inuyasha who was standing next to Kikyo, Jaw was on the floor and his eyes were bigger than earth itself. No one applaud and soon the vegetables went flying!

This time

30 minutes before the end of the presentation. Inuyasha stood there completely shocked as he watched the screen. Seeing the clips of the one, he thought he loved, be with almost every guy in the school, even his mortal enemy, Koga himself. Thousands of thoughts were going through his head but each one lead to Kagome. Kikyo stood there glaring at Miroku for betraying her and giving Kagome, Sango, and Rin an opportunity to destroy her. Kagome couldn't stand to see clips of her own half-sister getting knocked up. So she took out her IPod and decided to watch supernatural while everyone stares at the screen. Miroku was actually pleased with the videos but sadly couldn't watch because Sango forbid him to. Sango sat there keeping an eye on Miroku and while watching supernatural with Kagome. Rin didn't know what to do but watch the horrible graphical clips about the one she truly hated. She knew that Kiyo wasn't the girl to have involved in her life, but Kagome was the one who would give her the self-confidence she needs. Rin watched as she began to hate and wonder.

_Why? Why did she do this to me?_

**Because she doesn't love you anymore**

_Oh god… I thought I got rid of you!!_

**Well I guess not! Mwahahaha!! Im still here!**

_Ughh!!! GO AWAY!!_

**Hmmm… NO!!**

_WHY NOT!?!?_

**Because I wont go!!**

_Why!? Ill do anything you say if you'll leave me alone forever in the end!!_

**Hmmm… Ok!**

_So what is it?? Why do you keep popping up?_

**Im trying to help you win over your true love.**

_Trust me its not going to work… She cheated on me… WITH 500 Different guys!!_

**Im not talking about Kikyo you dumb Idiot! I'm talking about Kagome! You know yourself! You love her more than anything. So why are you running from it!? You don't want to face the truth.. Is that it?! Yet you know she perfect for you! Don't Forget Inuyasha! Your Iya! You're a true rocker! If you could you would start the food fights! You would go kick Miroku's ass for touching her! And yet you wanted to be with the sluttiest girl in school! YOU are Selfish! So you would give up everything you are in hopes of getting laid by the most popular girl in school in hopes that she is a virgin… Well guess what?! It doesn't work that way! Kikyo would do anything to get rid of you… **

_What do you mean get rid of me!?_

**First off She DOESN'T like you! Second have you seen how much she flirts with guys even when your around! Third Have you notice shes using you yet!?**

_SHE NOT THAT WAY!!! Shes not…._

**Whatever you want to believe is your choice.. remember I tried telling you.. but you wouldn't listen..**

And like that Inuyasha snapped out of it. After his fight with his own wise conscience, He knew he had serious thinking to do. Kikyo glared and glared at Miroku the whole time, She wouldn't let up one bit.

'Damn you Miroku! How could you!? WE HAD A DEAL!!! UGHH!!! Oh well looks like you know how to do my bidding..' and with that thought she smirked in a devilish way.

The clips kept going on and on. Teachers, Students, and any other staff members ran out of the gym throwing up and hurling at every clip and image that showed on the white screen. Kagome enjoying her TV show along with Sango and Rin, Miroku starting to get fed up with the clips and ready to hurl. (A/N: never thought Miroku would get sick of watching Kikyo.) But finally clips ended, everyone is shock. People are still hurling. Girlfriends glaring at the once most popular girl in the school. Boyfriends trying to make it out of their girlfriends range. Anyone else, horrified of the picture show. Kikyo still in furry. Kagome is happy with her revenge and Sango still yelling at Miroku.

The Vegetables once again go flying! All aimed at the once princess of the school, Kikyo. This was something that was hopefully not ever forgotten.

Kagome looked around her wondering how the vegetables got there. Until, she saw a crowd of people with a tropical looking stand in the center. She walked over to investigate.

"Excuse me.. out of the way.." She attempted to push through the crowd. To no avail.

"OK GET THE F OUT OF MY WAY!!" She was fed up. Everyone around her coward under anything that was nearby.

Kagome stormed through the open space. Then she started to feel like she's seen this scene somewhere before. (A/N: Jesus when he spread the water for a clear path haha) The Tropical stand full of Vegetables belonged to Miroku!

"Miroku, where'd you get the stand?" Asked Sango from beside Kagome.

"I thought it would come in handy, so I brought it with me" He laughed. "Plus we could use the extra money!"

"For what?" Kagome asked with annoyance but yet with curiosity.

"For when we celebrate! What else?!"

"And when would that be?"

"Tonight!"

"Where?"

"Your place duh!" He said sticking his tongue out. Kagome threw a tomato at his face.

"You think you could just throw a party at my house?! Have you ever thought of asking before you plan!? IMA KILL YOU!!" (A/N: She's mad… O_o) Kagome sad rather pissed off. As soon as she was gonna hit Miroku.

"W-w-wait!! Im paying for this party!!" He said as fast as he could before she could kill him.

"hmm. Well ill let you have this party.. As long as you clean up afterwards."

"That's fine.." he said as he put his arms down slowly.

Kagome just got back to reality. "Vegetables anyone?" She said with a devilish smile on her face.

Soon the crowd came roaring in. The vegetables still continued to fly and Kikyo was getting soaked in all kinds of colors. Hey she looked like a rainbow!

**1 hour later**

The gymnasium was cleared. Well except for the vegetable splatters. The gang sat on the stage and chattered among themselves.

Sango "That was the most disturbing assembly I have ever been to."

Kagome replied "No kidding"

"I hurled the second it started!" Rin Joined in.

Miroku just played in his pile of money in the back ground. "Woo!! Rich!! I Love it!!"

"Not just yet.. you still have to pay for the party tonight!" Kagome said as she grabbed him by the ear.

Sango "Who's all coming to the party tonight, Miroku?"

"Hmm.. Me, Rin, Kagome.. obviously, Shippo, Inuyasha, and a bunch of other people.. And you of course, my lovely Sango." He said as he got closer to Sango. She slapped him.

Kagome just looked at them weird. "ok then.. well im going to go back to my house now. Ima prepare myself for the party.."

"Alright see you later" Replied Sango. Miroku put his head on her shoulder. "Get off You Perv!!"

"but Sango.. You smell so Won-"

"Shut Up!" -_Bang- _Sango Hit him over the head.

Kagome drove home, she had a lot of things on her mind. Things of her past. She reached the traffic light only to see it turn red. She stopped.

**10 years ago**

_"Mommy! Please! No! Please!! Daddy! Don't hurt mommy! Daddy!! PLEASE DADDY!!!" Little Kagome pleaded. She screamed and cried, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and swollen. She was only 5 years old. And she was hurt badly. Blood trickled down the side of her head. Dressed in a small plaid pink dress and her hair running down her back. "Mommy!! Please! Kiss Daddy! Make up!!"_

_Her parents fought and fought. Kagome tried to help them stop. Her mother didn't care, she just wanted her husband to die._

**Reality**

Green. Time to go. Kagome's thoughts lingered on that night. The night she last remembered her mother and father fought for the last time. She continued her journey home.

**Past**

_"Come on Kagome. It's time to go." Her father said._

_"Good bye mommy.." Kagome turned toward her mother._

_"Get out of my sight" Her mother replied with poison on her words._

_Kikyo ran out to see Kagome leave. "Bye Kagomy! Never Come back stupid baby"_

_Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks, as she turned around to take her father's hand._

**Reality**

Kagome drove down the street to her house. Only to soon arrive into her driveway. Not looking up once, she got out of her BMW. Walking with her head down and searching her backpack for her keys. Once she had them in her had she looked up only to be surprised. She gasped.

"Its you.." She said quietly.

He stood from where he sat upon the sidewalk. "hi" was all he said.

_End of chapter_

Me- Ooo! Who do you think it is?!

Sango-Inuyasha!

Miroku-Inuyasha?! Psh. I think its.. er.. Inuyasha.

Shippo-Idiot.. It's Inuyasha.

Rin-I think its Iya.

Kagome-Who is it?

Me- wait and find out! Ill write again tomorrow guys! :D By the way, my way of writing might change alittle bit. Only because I haven't written this story in a really long time. So I dont remember much about it but I'll read it and try to remember! :D


	13. Kagomes Secrets, Her Broken Past Part 2

Me- Wow. Thanks for the Review Guys! :D Well here is your next chappy! Have you guys figured out who is at her door step?!

Kaggy- uhh.. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- What!? Me!? Hell No! Why Do you think its me?!

Shippo- Its most likely you.. -.-

Sango-I agree with Shippo

Miroku- And I agree with my sweet Sango.

Sango- Perv..

Iya- Why Doesn't any think its me!?

Kagome- Well who is it?!

Me- Read and find out! :D

**Kagome's Secrets and Her Broken Past Part 2**

Last time

Kagome drove down the street to her house. Only to soon arrive into her driveway. Not looking up once, she got out of her BMW. Walking with her head down and searching her backpack for her keys. Once she had them in her had she looked up only to be surprised. She gasped.

"Its you.." She said quietly.

He stood from where he sat upon the sidewalk. "hi" was all he said.

This time

"why are you here?" Kaggy asked him. Her hair Flew in the slight breeze that seemed to start.

"Im here for the Party" He replied.

"how did you find out where I live?"

"I have connections.."

"who told you?" She asked a bit confused.

"Just a friend"

"ok.." She stepped around him to gain access to her door. She unlocked her door and went inside.

"uh.. may I come in?" he asked.

"sure whatever."she said boredly as she put her backpack down. "Isn't your name Iya?"

"Ya what of it Wench?"

"Did you just call me a wench!?" Kagome err.. Yelled furiously.

"Ya I did." He smiled with Pride.

"Do You want to die?!" She grabbed a hold of a knife near by.

"You know what Bitch!? Just tr-" But he got cut off by Sango's opening of the front door.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Iya and Kagome turn away from each other, back to back, and murmured "no..". Both pretty ticked off but still standing with pride.

"uhh. ok then." Sango said.

2 hours later

"All right then, let's see what we got," said Kagome, getting up from her couch. The four friends were at her house, setting everything up. So far it was Kagome, Sango, Iya, and Miroku. They were only waiting for the others.

"Food?" she asked.

"Nine large pepperoni and sausage pizza's are on their way," said Sango as she hung up the phone. "They're also bringing five 1 liter sodas."

"Good, now what about the other kind of food?" she asked, Sango just gave her a confused look. "Sweets?" she finished.

"Rin and Shippo are stopping by the store and picking up a bunch of treats. M&M's, sugar sticks, snickers, ice cream and some grahm crackers, chocolates and marshmallows for s'mores." Said Miroku, while lying on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"Shippo? Who is Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Rin's Boyfriend" Sango said.

"hmm..did you forget SOMETHING?" asked Kagome, her eye twitching. Miroku smirked, purposely having not mentioned her favorite treat.

"Oh, and they're bringing about ten boxes of pocky for you" he said bracing himself for what was to come.

"YAY!" screamed a very happy kagome while jumping into his lap and hugging him.

"um…ok? Well how about entertainment?" asked Sango from her seat, watching her over hyper friend on the couch.

"We've got three different DDR games, Kingdom hearts, five movies, or we could torture Kikyo some way." Miroku said with a big grin on his face.

"Movies?" asked kagome from under Iya, he had somehow managed to push her over while still on the couch and was now in a sort of dominance fight.

"We've got _Rent, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Accepted, Grimlins, _and _The Nightmare Before Christmas._" He said, making his way over to Sango, grabbing her and sitting down in her place, with her in his lap. Sango was so shocked she just sat there, not saying anything until…

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" she suddenly screamed, leaping out of his lap and smacking him for all she was worth. Miroku had, of course grabbed her ass…dumbass…

"It…was worth it.." said a very bruised Miroku from the floor…

DING DONG!

"YAY! PEOPLE ARE HERE!" screamed an over hyper kagome, she had already had 3 more cups of coffee...

Kouga was the first thorough the door, followed by Ayame. (A/N: Kagome Met Ayame in class, just so you guys dont get why her and Kouga are there.)

"We brought some chips and cookies," said Ayame holding up some bags, "since we figured you would forget to get food."

Just as he finished, the doorbell rang again, this time a very weak looking young man holding a mountain of pizzas, well, nine boxes at least…

"Ughm, you were saying?" said Kagome to Ayame, while Miroku went to grab the pizza.

"Wow, I guess I was w…wr…wro…" stuttred Ayame, she HATED to admit when she was wrong.

"Come on, your almost there, finish the word.." egged Kagome.

"I was…..misinformed," she finished, while starting to set up the DDR.

"Damn, I thought I would finally hear you say you were wrong!" said Kagome. "Oh well, let the music begin!" she screamed as she turned on her computer and put on Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. She sang along and danced around very Hyper.

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Everyone sat there, mouths wide open. Kagome coward behind her pillow."Im sorry, that you had to see that, everyone." Kagome said with her cheeks getting redder.

Sango got the courage to speak first. "What the heck was that? I thought you were a tough, hard head, bad-ass chick.. Why are you acting like a hyper-active kid?"

"Well, I guess I got a little too comfortable around you guys.." Kagome sad shyly.

"Are you normally like this?" Sango asked.

"Around people Im comfortable with and friends.. Yes!" Kagome replied no longer shy.

"Alright! Its ok with me!" Sango said with a huge smile on her face. Everyone then eased up a little.. Alot more! Knowing that Kagome wasn't very mean and that she was Fun and happy. It made the atmosphere alot better than it was before when she was full of pride and hatred of Kikyo.

RING

RING

"I GOT IT!" screamed Kagome, even though no one else was making the slightest move to head towards the phone.

"Hello?" asked Kagome into the phone.

"Hi, my name is John and I'm calling from the your local Satellite company, how are you doing today?" said the voice on the other end.

_Great, a telemarketer, well, might at least have a little fun! _Thought kagome as she smiled into the phone.

"Well, it really was OKAY I guess, I mean, I had to go to a new school, which is just a pain in the butt, and I got this old math teacher and he HATES me so I'm pretty screwed in that class. Well, right now we're just hanging out at my house with my friends, so all in all I'm pretty good today…" said kagome.

"Uhh, ok, well, I'm here to give you an offer on how you can save money and get better television! Do you have basic cable?" he asked, a little thrown off by her answer.

"Yes we do, we even have one of those little boxes that says the channel number on one of the TV's and we have Adelphia." Said kagome as she watched Sango smack Miroku again.

_What did he do now? _She thought.

"Oh, well, with Satellite, you can save money, get better picture, better sound, better quality…" he said, listing all the advantages of his company's product.

"Oh, but, but I LOVE my cable…I even named it, it's name is Octavious Gerard the third, and me and him have bonded, and if u separate us, I just really don't know what I would do!" yelled Kagome into the phone, practically sobbing by the end.

John just had to laugh, this girl was very….entertaining… but he still had a job to do….

"So you are not interested in our product?" he asked

"No, I'm am most terribly, tragically and horrendously sorry, I would LOVE your product, but me and Octaviouse have a SPECIAL kind of relationship, and he's not the perverted kind, so I'm pretty sure he would not appreciate it if I just brought in a third party…I'm terribly sorry." Said kagome, grinning.

"Oh, that's ok….and by the way, thank you very much for not only not just hanging up on me, but for taking the time to entertain me, this job is not exactly the most….rewarding when it comes to talking to people…" said John.

"Your very welcome! Feel free to try and sell me something again if you ever get too bored, bye!" said Kagome as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Sango, having heard only part of the conversation. "A friend?"

"Nah, it was a telemarketer, I decided to entertain him a little….WOO! RIN AND SHIPPO ARE HERE!" she suddenly screamed jumping to the front door.

_God, I love her. And I know I do._ Thought Iya, making his way over to the door to meet the 2 new people.

He found Rin on the ground with Kagome on top of her giving her a bear hug.

"RIN! YOU CAME! YAY!" yelled an over happy Kagome as she got up. She then madder her way over to Shippo and jumped on her back, giving him a back hug. Shippo got a little worried and a whole lot scared. "uh. hi?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"AND SHIPPO CAME TOO!" she screamed.

Suddenly Kagome got off, turned to the door and ran inside screaming "PURPLE MONKEYS ARE INVADING MARS!"

Iya, Rin, and Shippo just sweat dropped.

Shippo silently asked Rin "Is she always like this?"

"Not that I know of..." Rin replied.

"She feels more comfortable with us now.. so she's kinda hyper and happy. I guess she has the tough girl act at school.. Its weird I know." Iya explained.

"Oh..." Rin and Shippo both replied.

Everyone got inside and had some pizza and soda as they set everything up. Movies, games, books, and such…until it came time to put out the candy…

"Oh, I look guys I brought some extra pocky for everyone!" said Rin.

Kagome suddenly began to twitch. "Pocky…for e..every..one? As in..people OTHER than…me?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I mean there IS a lot…" said Rin.

"MY pocky!" screamed Kagome grabbing it from Rin and running out of the house…

"Uhh.. Anyone going to go get her?" Iya asked. No one moved. "I got her.." He said a bit annoyed.

Twenty minutes later he came back with her swung over his shoulder mumbling the words 'my pocky, my precious precious pocky…' and 'you'll never get my pocky!'

"Kagome, how about we share with everyone?" asked Iya, while holding her down on his lap.

"SHARE, MY pocky!" screeched Kagome…

"OKAY!" she suddenly said. "Anybody want any?" she asked. "It's really YUMMY!"

The group just sweat dropped… "Ugh, n..no, thanks.." they all said.

Kagome just shrugged and continued to eat her pocky.

After DDR, some more pizza, more DDR, two movies and pizza, smores, DDR once again, another movie, more pizza (hey they had nine boxes remember?), DDR, Video games, DDR, DDR, DD- oh you get the idea! It was now 2:30, on a Monday…and everyone was still at the house, very tired, very full, and for some reason very filled with the need to play DDR some more…

Suddenly Kagome got up.

"Okay everyone, you guys got to go home, for two reasons." She announced. "Reason 1: We all got school in the morn- later on today, and more important is reason 2…"she said pausing…

"Which is…?" asked Iya from next to her, she was leaning against/on him and he had his arms draped over her sides.

"…my dad's going to be here tomorrow morning, he's getting home in about 3 hours from work…" said Kagome. No sooner had she finished the sentence everyone left. No one was willing to get caught by Kagome's father. Especially after she told them about him being over protective. Well everyone but Iya.

Kagome stood at the door as everyone jumped into their cars and drove off as fast as they could. She sweat dropped when Miroku fell out of Sango's vehical and was running after the car Screaming for her to slow down.

She closed the door and turned around only to see Iya still sitting on the arm of the couch. "We've got to talk" Was all he said in a serious voice, and with his arms crossed.

End Of Chapter

Me- So you found out huh? :D

Kagome- Coffee..Coffee..Coffee..Coffee..Coffee..Coffee..Coffee..

Inuyasha- Is she going to be ok?

Me- I hope so. Well Until tomorrow guys :D


	14. Kagomes Secrets, Her Broken Past Part 3

Me- Hey everyone! So yeah I didn't update the next day after the last entry. Only because my mom dragged me places again. -Cry- Then School Started!

Kaggy- Aww. -Hug- Its ok!

Me- IM SO SORRY!! -Cries and falls to knees-

Kaggy- It's going to...

Me- -Perks up- Anyways on with the chapter! -Smiles-

Kaggy- Uhh...

Me- What?

Kaggy- Nothing...

**Kagome's Secrets and Her Broken Past Part 3**

"We need to talk." Inuyasha said.

"Ok… Start talking." Kagome replied while taking a spot on the floor.

Inuyasha got up off the couch and sat down on to the floor in front of Kagome. He looked at Kagome with arms propped on his knees and his fists holding his head up.

"Well?" Kagome said.

"Well... I'm curious. Why do you hate Kikyo?" He said very interested.

"It's a long story."

"Start talking, I have all night."

"It kind of started out with my mother... ok yeah... it DID start out with my mother." Kagome started explaining.

"You see. When my mom and dad met, they made every intention to stay together and to be with each other until the end of the world. Once they had me everything kind of went downhill."

"You would know this how?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if she could see the past.

"My aunt, she was my best friend, my second mother, mentor, and my shrink... You can believe it or not."

"Ah..." Said Inuyasha, as he leaned back against the couch to get comfortable.

"Yeah, well just as you think things are getting good, no with a kid around. You would think they would get closer and stay in love. But that's not what happened..." Kagome looked down at her hands.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and gripping it tight, Kagome Flinched a little then looked up at Inuyasha. "Once I was 2 months old my mom got a new job, in a different town. She left every morning early and came home every night late. The only time I really go to see her was on the weekends. But sometimes, she wasn't there. So it was only me and my dad. But once I was a little older and knew what was going on, my dad started explaining to me why I didn't see my mom much anymore. Since it was 2 years since I last saw my mom. I only nodded and obeyed him. But then one night, I was told to go to bed. I couldn't sleep..."

_**Flash Back**_

_4 year old Kagome lay in bed trying to fall asleep. She opened her eyes and looked around her room. As she was just about to fall asleep, she saw a light move across her walls. She sat up in bed, got down, and ran to her bedroom window. She peered outside to see who was here. She saw the car's headlights. But she couldn't see who it was still. She heard the house door slam and turned to see her dad walk outside and to the fence. A woman got out of the car and walked to the fence, she looked familiar. Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her dad looked like he was yelling. Screaming maybe? _

_Then the lady started screaming back. 'Why is she screaming at daddy..? Who is that?'_

_Then Kagome squinted to see the lady more clearly. Only to realize, it was her mom. She lost her breathe, and with no second thoughts, ran for the door. She tugged and tried to open the door as hard as she could. She got it open and ran toward her mom. Screaming and holding her arms open. "Mommy!!" _

_Her dad turned back to see Kagome running toward her mother. "No wait! Kagome!"_

_Kagome ran and grabbed her mom's leg. Tears slowly came rolling down her rosy cheeks, only because she was happy to see her mom after all these years. She looked up to see her mom's face, only to see her face in disgust, looking down on her. "Mommy? What the matter?"_

_Kagome's father walked up to Kagome and pried her off of her so called 'Mommy'. A man stepped out of the car only to let out a little girl out of the car. She ran out of car and ran in front of Kagome's mother. She opened her arms wide as if to protect her mom. The little girl glared at Kagome and Screamed out "STAY AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!!" _

_Kagome's blood ran cold. She gripped tight onto her father's arms that were gripped around her tight. She looked at her mom is disbelief. Then Kagome's dad started to speak. "Stay away... Don't you ever come back... Do you hear me?!"_

_Kagome turned back to see her father's face in tears, anger, and frustration. "..Daddy…" Her father turned to look at Kagome. He put her head gently onto his shoulder. Then he turned back toward his 'wife'. "I can't believe you would do this to us! To Your Own Family! TO YOUR DAUGHTER!!" _

_The little girl looked up to her mother. "What is he talking about mommy?" _

_"Nothing. Go sit in the car with your daddy." She replied without taking her eyes off of Kagome's father. She gently nudged her toward the car._

_"I want this house..." Her mother said with venom in her voice._

_"Well you can't have it!" Kagome's dad replied._

_"Well according to the State Court," She pulled out a letter "This is my house" A wicked smile formed onto her face._

_**Flashback end.**_

"Wow..." Inuyasha said a little disbelief.

"Yeah..." Kagome said as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She hugged her legs and put her head down onto her knees.

Inuyasha looked at her, feeling sorry for her. He started to reach out to her to comfort her. But she looked up, whipping away her tears. Inuyasha pulled his arm back before she looked up to see him. "So, why do you hide yourself from others, Inuyasha?" Kagome managed to get out.

"Uhh..." Inuyasha got out.

"Well?" Kagome said sounding like she didn't have time to chit-chat.

"I guess in a way. I'm not sure of whom I want to be yet. I love to skate and to be like you. But my reputation is-"

"Is a load of bull." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and listened to what she has to say.

"Inuyasha, you're so much better than the idiot jocks out there. So why are you trying to be something you aren't? Why do you worry about reputation and care about how others think?"

"I-" Inuyasha started before getting cut off.

"You what!? You just want to be with the sluttiest girl in school? Well you know what? None of that should matter.. Just be who you are. Be true to yourself. Don't worry about little things like that. The good things that happen to people only happen to them because they are true to themselves. Don't hide behind that mask you are wearing.." Kagome said.

"I made up Iya for a good reason. And I'm glad I did.." Inuyasha replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"You try being two people at once. People will start laughing at you. Plus at school, everyone likes Jocks. But no one likes Skaters."

"Well that's not true at all. Back in America, a lot of girls like skater boys. I used to have a friend named Anthony who was a skater and who was also on the football team. Why does reputation matter to you?" Kagome replied without remembering that she has asked that question before.

"Uhh.. I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I guess I just want people to like me.. and to get a girlfriend who is like Kikyo.." Inuyasha replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Kikyo? Wow.. You want a girlfriend who is a back-stabbing slut? Man. You have bad taste in women." Kagome teasingly said as she leaned backwards on her arms.

"How about you? You seem like the type who would go after a guy with a high reputation in a skater category." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Well believe it or not. But I don't care much about guys. I mean sure, I have interest in the opposite sex. But, is it worth going through so much pain for? I've seen girls walking around with broken hearts."

"It's better to love and lost then to never love at all." Inuyasha said with smirk then a laugh.

"I've heard it all. Nothing has ever changed my mind yet.. And I don't intend it to." Kagome replied while sitting back up with a smile.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit and his smile soon turned into a frown. "You're like two different people. One minute you're happy and submissive, the next you are a hard-head badass."

"Yeah. My friends from America tell me the same thing. They said that the first time they met me, they were scared shitless. Once they got me alone for awhile I turn out to be an optimistic, hyper-active, ordinary teenage." Kagome said really trying to think.

"But why though?"

"I guess it's because I tend to think that if I seem weak then people would just walk all over me. And I'm not a rug by the way." Kagome said proudly. "At least the last time I checked."

Inuyasha laughed. "Okay! So far you have explained why you hate your mother and why you live with your father. So what's the reason for hating Kikyo?"

Kagome let out a sigh and started to explain.

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on Kagome. It's time to go." Her father said._

_"Good bye mommy.." Kagome turned toward her mother._

_"Get out of my sight" Her mother replied with poison on her words._

_Kikyo ran out to see Kagome leave. "Bye Kagomy! Never Come back stupid baby"_

_Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks, as she turned around to take her father's hand. She knew that her mother didn't want her anymore. But deep down inside She wished for her mother to love her again. Yet at the same time, she despised Kikyo for taking her place in her mother's heart.  
_

_**Flashback end**_

"Oh. That makes sense now." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I know. Be right back I have to use the bathroom" With that Kagome stood up and walked away. Inuyasha sat there and continue to think.

_Wow.. that sucks._

**You should be her Knight in shining armor!**

_You again! What are you doing here?!_

**Oh nothing.. Trying to take over the world and to get you to admit that you like Kagome.**

_Well it's not gonna work._

**Haha sure.. -smirk-**

Kagome walked back into the room. Inuyasha was still sitting there on the floor staring off into space and fighting with his conscience.

Kagome looked at him weird. 'Uhh..'

End of Chapter

Me- lol

Inuyasha- Urg.. Why did you put that stupid conciens thing in there?!

Me- Because I'm the writer that's why! -Sticks out tongue-

Inuyasha- You're gonna pay for that! -starts running toward me-

Me- Kagome Please? -arms crossed-

Kagome- -Sitting on a chair reading a book- …sit boy…

-Inuyasha kisses his wife to be(the ground)-

Me- -laughs- well that's all for tonight I'll write another really soon!


	15. Author Note

Greetings my good fans.

Yes. I know that I need to update my story. The last time I wrote for this story was over a year ago. Around the same time my laptop broke. Sorry. But I have a new laptop now. And re-writing all my old material is gonna take lots of time. I'm sorry to those who have given up on me or is starting to give up on me. But I'm not through yet. One of my goals is to finish this story and to finish my short story of Can An Assassin Learn To Love?. To those who haven't given up on me yet. Thanks! Thanks for your support! and Thanks for not giving up on me yet. I'll try to Update as soon as I can. My deepest apologies to you all.

Dizzie


	16. Author: New Beginning

Hey! So after almost 2 years! I have finally started to rewrite my entire story :D So From Today on! June 21st, 2010! All the chapters you see here are going to start being replaced, one by one, by New Written Chapters! :D Here is goes!

Dizzie


End file.
